We've all got both light and dark inside us
by KareenaSu
Summary: „Things never are just white or black. It doesn't matter what things are made of. It's the matter of what you use it for". Dark magic, sacred inheritance, ancient families hostility, the war and the curse. Can love conquer all of that?
1. Chapter 1

This is post-Hogwarts story, with flashbacks to school times. Main characters: Draco Malfoy, Theo Nott, Daphne and Astoria Greengrass.

I try to unravel what is in crooked Slytherin's minds and it's not always pleasant so it's for mature readers.

English is not my mother tonque and I'm afraid there can be a lot of mistakes. Don't hesitate to correct me, especially if sth is hard to understand. I need beta... desperately. Any volunteers? :)

Thanks for reading and, well... Maybe review?

.

 **Disclaimer** : All rights belongs to J. K. Rowling. All canon characters, plot and situations are not owned by me. I make no profits from this story.

 **Warning** : Story rated M for language, violence and graphic sexual scenes.

This chapter is rated T.

.

"Happiness can be found, even in the darkest of times, if one only remembers to turn on the light."  
― J.K. Rowling, _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_

CHAPTER 1

 _Malfoy Manor, 10_ _th_ _March, 2004_

 _._

True Slytherins were proud of lack of emotions, coolness and complete indifference during ordinary every day conversations. And Theodore Nott was genuine Slytherin, at least when it came to unconcerned behaviour. But this time, even for him it was impossible to stay neutral.

Maybe – just maybe – the reason behind that was the fact that Draco Malfoy asking a favor was not an ordinary every-day thing. Even if he was going to ask his best friend. Even if it would be a simple question, unlike this time when he was actually pleaded of help.

They were sitting in the living room at Malfoy Manor, several bottles of beer were on the table. Theo nearly choked while tried to swallow the liquid and at the same time Draco eventually expressed his ridiculous statement.

„Hell, no".

Draco hissed with disapproval. Obviously, he was not accustomed to hearing refuse.

„Don't overreact, Nott. I'm not asking you to shag worthless Hufflepuff or worse... A bloody Gryffindor".

„Why suddenly call them names. I've got an impression that you are in good terms with Gryffindors now", his friend replied.

Draco should know, Nott said it just to buy some time and invent a proper answer but he didn't realize that yet. In fact, he felt like he was attacked and had to defend himself. „I'm in good terms with some of them at work. But it has nothing to do with shagging."

Nott narrowed his eyes like he was pissed but Draco hadn't have enough time to think what was the reason behind this. Blaise who appeared in his chimney just a seconds before, sat down on the armchair next to his.

„When it comes to shagging Gryffindors, I can volunteer", he offered.

„Sure you do", Draco commented while Nott remained silent. Surely, he was angry and Draco started to wonder when did he say something wrong. It was not easy to piss off Theo Nott and, despite he tried it several times and never succeed, he as hell hasn't needed to succeed now. He hated to admit it even to himself but he did need Nott's help.

„So, have you seduced Hermione Granger?", Blaise asked. „Or maybe she made it to seduce you?"

Draco was too surprised by that to show any anger. He just gazed at his dark-skinned friend with concern.

„Are you mad, Zabini? One of your ex-lovers finally have cursed you?", he reached out his hand in a sign of peace. „How many fingers can you see?"

Blaise sent him a crooked smile.

„Very funny", he said. „Don't play games, Malfoy, just admit that you are fascinated with that bushy-haired Gryffindor and you need someone to fuck her so you will be able to get over her".

Draco stayed calm. Very unusual of him because, despite he was a Slytherin, he always was short-tempered. „What makes you think that?"

Now Blaise looked uncertain.

„Well, you are talking about getting laid with a Gryffindor so..."

Eventually, Draco's lost his patience.

„Fuck, Blaise, you are so narrow-minded. Are there any thoughts in your brain which are not involved with sex?", he hissed.

Zabini looked confused.

„So what were you talking about?", he tried to arrange pieces together. „Sleeping with whom?"

Draco took into consideration the idea to hex him so he just shut up and it will be possible to finish this conversation. But he decided to solve it another way, especially when he noted dark Nott's gaze on Zabini's face. Better not to initiate casting spells.

„You listen carefully...", Nott started in low voice but Draco immediately cut him off.

„It is not about sleeping with anyone and it has nothing to do with Gryffindors", he explained. But he was curious so, instead of clarifying misunderstanding, he asked. „ What makes you think that I am fascinated with Hermione Granger?"

He considered it the most reasonable question during this ridiculous conversation but Blaise looked somehow surprised.

„Well, you meet her every day at work and for a while I haven't heard you complain about her sapient attitude or called her names. I've started to think you have a crush on her. But don't worry, that could be worse, back at Hogwart's we all were sure that you have been madly in love with The Boy Who..."

Well, here we are. Everything was clear at least.

„Shut up, Blaise. I don't have time for those rubbish", he said in a warning tone. „I can face you later and you will lose that duel like you always do. But now, I have a serious issue here to resolve".

Dark-skinned wizard shrugged his shoulders and mumbled something what sounded like „We will see".

Draco turned his gaze to Nott who looked like his usual indifferent self. „I suggest you take it into consideration. My future marriage depends on it".

Blaise made a sound like he was choking and both his schoolfriends turned their eyes to him. „Alright, now I'm really curious. Can you please tell me what is going on?".

Draco gave up. He didn't want Blaise to be involved, he hasn't even know that Zabini will come today – and it reminded him that he should shorten the list of people allowed to enter Malfoy Manor via chimney network.

But Blaise was here already so it's better to just tell him what was going on and he would shut up. At least, he should be.

„You know, next week I throw the party to announce my engagement officially. There will be a diviner", said Draco and he wasn't surprised when his friend furrowed brow, „I know what you are going to say but Mr. Greengrass insisted to hire him so he do this hokus-pokus and set up the best date for a wedding, all those ancient rubbish... That family is so old-fashioned that even my mother thinks they are ridiculous. That's not the point. The point is: I am going to get married in three months and I won't let Daphne to get on my way. I need someone to distract her so I will..."

Blaise grinned.

„Distract her by shagging?", he asked. „I can do that".

„You say it once again and you won't be able to do that with anyone for the rest of your life, Zabini", Nott hissed. He already had a wand in his hand but hadn't pointed it at dark-skinned wizard yet. It looked rather like he pulled it from the pocket of his robe out of boredom. „Do I make myself clear?"

„Yeah", Blaise said with a frown. „What is up with you two today? I've just tried to cheer you up because you both act somewhat weird".

„Then stop", Draco insisted. „It is my future sister-in-law, you are talking about. I would like to make it real and that's why I need my best friend's help", he emphasized the end of this sentence looking directly at Nott who hasn't reacted at all. „Astoria is trying to postpone the wedding because she is so damn loyal... And she says that if she is going to get married, her older sister should at least date someone."

Blaise snorted up.

„You are dead, man. You should be smart enough to know that this is the polite way to say: screw you. Daphne was damn Ice Queen back at Hogwart's, I don't think she could change that much".

It was very unusual but Nott looked like he approved Zabini's words.

Draco was satisfied to disappoint both of them.

„Well, you are wrong because she actually was dating a guy almost as long as I am meeting up with Astoria. I've met him couple of times, he was at the same year at Hogwart's as we were. He also tried to hex me during the battle", he added.

„His name?", Nott asked in bored tone.

„Terry Boot", Draco replied. „Damn Ravenclaw. But he hasn't succeed and he as hell regretted that".

No one put attention into his last statement. Maybe this way it was better because everyone knew that he was not that great with duels in shool days.

„I'm not surprised at that", Blaise interfered. „It appears any of Slytherins was good enough for her so she turned to those bookworms. What a shame".

Draco smirked.

„For you or for her?", he asked with malice. „You chasted after her until we graduated".

„To the beginning of 6th year, actually", it seemed like Blaise was pleased that he can correct his friend. „Don't forget, she quit Hogwart's right after that. Maybe English school was also not good enough so she choose the Beauxbatons... And at this point, you are right, it's a shame for her".

Draco hasn't said anything pretended not to notice that Blaise turned his words, which was supposed to humiliate him, in another direction.

„It was smart thing to do while Hogwart's was full of Deatheaters", Nott pointed out.

Draco looked at him with surprise. He would rather expect Zabini to say something like that because Blaise has never had anything to do with Deatheaters. No when things've turned in a serious way. Not during the battle. Unlike Nott. And Blaise could be able to remind it now, to take his revenge for threats, so to prevent that Draco decided to cut it off.

„It can't be that you still fancy her, Nott. Am I wrong?". He put it in those words in purpose, hoping to catch the wizard in a trap. Draco Malfoy was quite easy to read by his facial expression but he still has been sorted to Slytherin for a reason.

„I've never fancied her", the dark-haired wizard said in response.

Draco smirked. He was not going to give up so easily.

„Of course not. You two behaved like two damn love birds but it hasn't meant anything".

This time Nott let himself smile viciously.

„I know it infuriated you. It was part of fun. But why are you dwelling on it now when you know what true love is?

Of course it was attack but Draco hasn't have to respond. Blaise miffed loudly.

„Please. He is not able to love anyone but himself", he said and then turned to face him. „You are doing this only because your mother thinks she is so perfect for you, right? And maybe just a little bit because she is so damn attractive with her big...", he reached out his hands to make clear what he's have in his mind but then he was not able to move them because his arms numbed. „Fuck you, Malfoy".

„You better watch your attitude, otherwise you are really going to lose a valuable part of your body or even two or three at once".

Blaise's gaze expressed a lot of his thoughts but he was smart enough to not speak any of them loudly. Draco hesitated for several seconds and then cut the spell.

He was ready to defend in case Blaise would pull out his own wand but he didn't.

„I've been right, you two are acting weird lately", he said with amusement in his voice. Draco was really curious what he was thinking about. „Can we get back to the... eee... dating Daphne conversation?".

Draco furrowed his brow. „I'm not talking about this with you because you are the very last person I would ask, right after Pansy and my own mother", he said and turned to face Nott. „So, do we have a deal?"

Nott hasn't even blinked. „Of course not".

Draco almost growled with frustration. Why this man has to be so difficult, that particular mystery still remained unresolved. „Alright, no date. But do me the littest favor ever and talk to her during the party, right after divination. You distract her, I talk to Astoria so she agree in advance to set up a date in June instead of asking her annoyingly overprotective sister for permission. Is that really too much for you?"

Both his friends reacted parallel.

„How are you so sure what will diviner say?", Nott asked.

„Why in such a hurry? Have you really fallen for her?", was what Blaise asked with shock.

Draco forced himself to not show irritation.

„No Blaise, I'm not in love with her", he answered showing anything but patience. „And what do you think, Nott? I bribed him and it wasn't cheap so everything will be according to my fucking will. Anything else?"

„I talk to her. Once. I won't ask her out and you better won't mention it ever again", Nott said in a serious tone.

Draco couldn't be content with that statement but he knew better than argue with that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** : All rights belongs to J. K. Rowling. All recognizable characters, plot and situations are not owned by me. I make no profits from this story.

 **Warning** : Story rated M for language, violence and graphic sexual scenes.

This chapter is rated T.

.

"Happiness can be found, even in the darkest of times, if one only remembers to turn on the light."  
― J.K. Rowling, _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_

…...

 _I like to write with a song in my mind.. This chapter is definitely Stormy end by Sunrise Avenue._ watch?v=9nnP5w8ppZQ

CHAPTER 2

Malfoy Manor, 20th March, 2004

.

Draco was proud as hell and of course he would be damned if his engagement party would not be the biggest event in wizardly world this year... Second biggest, if the wedding will take place.

Hundreds of guests, two music bands, famous piano player, bloody fountain of wine. Official speechings at the beginning, Minister of Magic as the first to congratulate and all. Of course, Theo knew that Draco did all of that for his mother's pleasure, but still.

„I hope that the Diviner will be here soon", he admitted when Blaise reached him with two glasses of wine.

„Are you that impatient?", the wizard respond.

He didn't know what Zabini is talking about at first.

„To get a girl. Because you know, you are going to stay here to the very ending".

„Yes but if it is going to be that boring all night I can catch few bottles of wine and just get drunk. I doubt if Draco will notice, even if I leave soon", he said ignoring the suggestion about Daphne.

Of course he didn't forget about the promise he'd given to Draco. He intended to fulfill it and at some point, he was impatient despite he would never admit it. But he also wanted to get over it as well. And forget about it immediately. Two or three bottles of wine will be helpful.

„Yeah, he wouldn't notice", Blaise admitted lazily. „It seems to me that he is too nervous to notice anything. But you won't leave earlier because you gave him your word".

Theo couldn't disagree with that. Sometimes he wanted to curse himself for being so predictable.

„I will join to you and your appealing bottle of wine if I won't catch any girl tonight", Blaise declared.

Theo didn't say anything due to politeness but he was sure he was not going to share anything with Zabini. Even if it was only one goddamn bottle of alcohol.

Draco appeared next to Theo and it was rather unexpected. He would better keep company to his lovely fiancee and noble guests.

„How are you spending your time?", he just said and Theo became suspicious. Draco was never as simple as polite, even with friends unless he wanted something from them.

„Very well, enjoying views", Blaise grinned in a way Theo found disgusting. Really, he could tolerate a lot but Zabini was sometimes infuriating. „I had no idea there are still so many beautiful women I hadn't had a chance to get to know closer."

Draco smiled with amusement. Simple grimace like that was very unusual of him. „None of them would put a second glance at you because of your well-known reputation".

That conversation was boring at the very beginning and it looked like it was not going to change. „What do you want, Draco?", Theo asked.

Malfoy shrugged his shoulders. „Nothing. I just came to check out if you remember about our agreement".

„It doesn't seem to me like an agreement but I will do what I said. Why are you so insistent?"

The blonde wizard looked offended. „I'm not insistent, I just make sure everything is done like it should be", he said. „Do you know where is Daphne?".

It was really stupid question and Theo started to think that his friend bemused himself with drugs so he could deal with that „engagement" thing. Hard to think how it will be when it comes to the wedding.

„Of course we know, she would be hard to overlook even if she was not in the center of this show", Blaise interfered. „I don't know, how it happened that I missed her... Certainly during every of those parties we attend".

Draco looked at him like he was mad. „Yeah because she hardly go anywhere".

„That's a pity", Blaise mumbled looking at the direction where Greengrass sisters were talking to professor McGonaugall and professor Flitwick. Of course, almost all Hogwart's teachers came, except from professor Binns and that gatekeper who happened to teach Magical Animal Care.

Greengrass sisters wasn't very similar except they both had exactly the same tone of blonde long hair. But not as long as a month ago Theo noticed that Astoria has blue eyes and he remembered very well that Daphne's eyes are grey.

He had been meeting Astoria occasionally so he wasn't surprised with her appearance – of course today she made huge impression wearing blue formal dress. She was considered beauty and he was curious if Draco sees her as one. She was obviously pretty but Theo would not call her beautiful. She looked very young, younger than she really was, almost like a teenage girl. He supposed that Astoria in few years will turn into beauty but now she was rather like flower bud which is going to blossom soon. Or maybe he saw her like that because he always thought about her in comparison to Daphne. Even at school Daphne had that kind of elegance in her that there was no other words to describe her instead of beautiful. Or maybe gorgeous - that word was kind of popular at school but he wouldn't use it related to Daphne. He for sure wouldn't call her pretty or nice because it could fit to Patil twins but not to her.

It was good to see that she still had that elegance. They all've grown up, majority of girls from their year was prettier now but she still looked special in comparison to them. They became much more pretty and she became much more beautiful. He had notice that every time he was in the Ministry of Magic and saw her for a while and he would be blind if he didn't put attention now.

But this time he noticed something else, probably because of backless black dress she's been wearing. She always was a little bit thinner than her younger sister but now it seemed like the difference was even bigger. Astoria was almost exactly the same height as Daphne but she was thicker.

He should be careful to never say this to Draco who probably would feel offended. Malfoy could not be in love with his fiancee but he surely was sensitive when it came to her.

Theo realized that he missed some of the conversation when Blaise snorted. „Can't be. What would... What everyone would said about that? Slytherin princess who've broken dozens of young pure innocent boys hearts, dumped by a Ravenclaw".

Draco smirked.

„Don't get so excited about that", he scoffed. „Firstly, maybe pure but not innocent boys, secondly I really doubt in dozens of them. To be honest, if she's broken anyone's heart it was only yours because others could adore her but never actually tried anything. And not only a Ravenclaw but also muggleborn. Boot's mother is muggle. I'm pleased as hell because it would be miserable to be related to any muggles in any way".

„I'm just curious", Blaise respond. „Have you bribed him so he dumped her? Or have you used classical threats?"

Draco didn't seem offended by the question. Before he answered, they heard a quiet „pop" and old House elf appeared next to them. Draco looked at him in surprise. In Malfoy Manor house elves were not allowed into the ball room if they weren't called.

„We have an issue, master Malfoy", he said. „Please, follow me".

Draco haven't said anything, just did like he was asked with serious look on his face. Theo was curious what it was about, Blaise as well. After few minutes, dark-skinned wizard said „We better check it out". This time Theo had to agree with him. Malfoy was short-tepered and rather quick with casting spells. As for Theo, fixing house elves wasn't his favorite way to spend time. So he said nothing but left the ball room along with Blaise. They went to the hall and there they've met Malfoy, pissed as hell.

„This is a disaster", he said to them. „I've got tricked by a Ravenclaw. He hired another Diviner".

Blaise seemed confused. „Who?"

Draco looked at him with anger. „I have no fucking idea. Anyone affiliated to the guild. I would've known about that earlier".

Theo somehow hasn't felt perplexed. It would be too easy if everything went after Malfoy's thought.

„I'm asking about that Ravenclaw", Blaise replied.

Draco hasn't looked like in the mood to explain anything.

„Mr. Greengras was in Ravenclaw back at Hogwart's", Theo said.

„Really? I always've thought he is pure-blood with conviction".

„He is", Draco was visibly annoyed. „But still, he was a Ravenclaw. And right now he outwitted me". It looked like that angered Malfoy more than the fact he's started to lose control over situation.

Theo hasn't refrained himself from making a comment. „Maybe he was far too clever to choose a Slytherin".

Draco sent him curious glance. „What?"

Theo shrugged his shoulders. „It never looked good in CV".

Draco snorted. „But what makes you think the Sorting Hat decision is the matter of person's choice?;

This time, Theo felt confused. „Because it asked me?"

„It asked you", Malfoy repeated with disbelief, „which house you want to be in".

„Yes. It asked politely. It wasn't like that with you?", then he came to realization. „Ah, I remember, it wouldn't have time. Looks like your mind never was complicated thing".

Draco nearly groaned with frustration. „Screw you, Nott. But before do that, you better come up with something. I need and idea to deal with this problem. Poisoning the Seer is out of question".

„Then, you need a miracle", Theo replied, not even concerned. Obviously it wasn't his worry.

Before Malfoy came up with response, Blaise interfered. „Calm down, guys. The Diviner or Seer or whatever, is here".

He was right. Through the opened door to the Manor they've seen what was outside and right now the carriage entered the courtyard. The woman in white tailor-made dress and white hat got off.

Probably all over the world, there was no Seer wearing clothes like that other than...

„It's Hestia Carrow, isn't it?", Blaise spoke aloud.

Draco looked amused. „Great. Looks like you will make that miracle come true, Nott".

„It will cost you", he answered immediately, just because he hasn't want it to look like he was Malfoy's servant. „It is the second favor this evening".

„What do you want?".

„That bottle of Chateau d'Yem you refused to shared with us last week".

„What? It's three-hundred-years wine. It's worth more than aunt's Arabella Chinese porcelain. You are going to drink it, just like that?"

Theo shrugged his shoulders.

„No, then. It's ok with me".

Draco frowned.

„Alright, you win. But you tell to Hestia she is supposed to see we are meant for each other and she makes it look real."

…...

Great job, Dad. Very smart.

The thought like that went through her mind but she knew she is the one to be blamed.

She's told father to find another Seer, and definitely not one who belongs to any guild. He did exactly what she asked for. Right before the party he sent the owl to the previous hired diviner and informed him that his service is no longer requested. She thought she was smart but apparently Draco was smarter... Or just lucky. She's never believed in some things like fortune but right know, she nearly started to believe in destiny.

That girl who was „modern diviner and gifted seer" turned out to be her housemate from Hogwart's. And if it was just that... But no. It had to be Hestia Carrow, Theo's very-distant relative.

How father could come up with that sort of idea while he hates Carrows? She was unable to even imagine that.

When she was standing there, in the ballroom full of people she barely knew, who was laughing and rising one toast after another, she felt like she was going to choke because of lack of the oxygen. It was too crowded, too loud and too hot.

Hard to believe, in the past she loved parties. But it was at Hogwart's. Back then, everything was different.

There was one good thing after divination – people were so excited, just drinking and talking nonsense and for the first time in that evening she wasn't forced to chat with anyone. She took her chance and approached the doors to the balcony. Cool air hitted her in the face but it wasn't unpleasant. It was refreshing and healing.

She's been wearing long backless dress. Of course it was predictable cold outside and in a few seconds after she felt that she can breathe freely, she felt like she was going to freeze. She should went back inside the building but couldn't decide to do this just yet.

Suddenly it became warm and she turned around to face whoever it was. Now she really regretted she hadn't had her wand. Fucking evening dresses.

„You", she said involuntarily when she discovered that she was standing in front of Theo. Suddenly, she was out of breathe again and it had nothing to do with that warming charm he casted around the balcony.

He was standing next to the door, the wand in his hand but he decided to put it into the pocket of his jacket. That was another reason, besides the crowd of people, why she hated parties now. It was just not fair that women are always wearing dresses and men still have their wands.

After that unnecessary word splitted out of her mouth, she hadn't known how to behave. She's just wanted to have five minutes alone and it apparently was too much for her to ask.

She was really not in the mood to deal with people now. Especially not to deal with him.

Theo was wearing a grey shirt and black suit. His appearance was as close to perfection as possible but she knew it was not thanks to well-tailored clothes. And she hated to admit it.

The last time she's seen him in real, Theo was a boy and now he was a man. He always was good-looking but now she's had the impression that he was almost unbelievable handsome. Pale skin, dark hair and... those black eyes she always adored. He's changed, grown up but his eyes was the same, dark and in the same time clear and... bright.

Once she said to him that his eyes was shining and he replayed that it's because of her. Despite she was complimented far too often for her taste, she's never heard anything which could be compared to that.

But it was very long time ago, she reminded to herself. Now everything is different. She should not look at him like that. All emotions reflected on her face, she was sure of it and it made her want to escape.

Of course, she didn't do that.

„It's me", Theo responded after some time. It seemed to her like couple of minutes despite it had to be just several seconds. „What are you doing, Daphne, trying to catch a cold?".

She could expect malicious question like that.

„Actually, I'm trying to cool down", she said and even for her it was surprise that in the first words to him after so long time she hadn't had to lie. „And you? It's not enough to celebrate this little victory with your friend, you just had to come here and check the impression?".

He looked at her with astonishment.

Of course it wasn't his goal. He was not Draco. She knew that but she just had to release some anger, even just a little bit. It was mistake. She shouldn't be that obvious.

„I don't think we are on the war anymore, Daph", he replied very calmly.

It infuriated her that he was calm while she was almost boiling with anger, as well as the fact that he called her with short name so easily an made it sound natural, as if there was nothing strange or inappropriate with it. As if nothing changed.

But she was not going to tell him to not call her with nicknames. She was not going to give him that satisfaction.

It couldn't be that hard. She just had to pull herself together and behave like... Like a Slytherin whom she was after all, didn't she?

„There always is a war somewhere", she said and hoped it sounded sharply.

For a few seconds, he just measured her up with his dark eyes.

„Why are you talking about the victory?", he asked her very simple question in very simple tone.

Like he's had nothing to hide.

„Because Draco fooled me, of course. With your little help", she explained. Then, she heard the next sentence, expressed with so many venom in it and she was surprised that it escaped her own mouth. „It almost seems like they are really meant for each other".

Theo didn't comment that despite he could. In some way, she felt grateful for that.

And she was angry at herself for being grateful in situation like that.

„Why are you so much against Draco? You used to like him".

Here it was. He was asking calm simple questions, pointing out her mistakes. To make her think about things so it would lead her to the conclusion that she was not right about something, that she was just stubborn. It used to work out. But she wasn't that silly teenage girl now. And it wasn't going to work on her anymore.

She couldn't disagree on his statement. But she wouldn't admit that he was right even if he was.

„Is it supposed to matter? I used to like you too also. It doesn't mean anything now", she said and suddenly felt like she was about to cry. But she wasn't going to allow herself to cry. Never again. So, to avoid that urge, she made the choice to talk. „We are not those stupid proud children anymore. And it's not Hogwart's, Dumbledore won't resolve anything anymore. The time is passing by, people are changing. Everything changed".

„I don't think so", it was his enigmatic answer. Right now she hadn't put too much attention into this.

„Yeah, you are right. Ten points for Slytherin. Draco Malfoy hasn't changed so much, he is still so silly proud".

She didn't expect him to reply on that. And for sure, not in the way he did.

„Maybe he is proud because it's the last thing he's had left", he said.

She blinked several times. He was still there. Good-mannered, composed, calm.

It might be true. She knew that Draco's had harshful life. All of them had, one way or another, but his life seemed to be especially miserable. But still...

„You are probably right", she agreed and she was surprised that it was so easy to agree with him. To be honest, it gave her a relief. „But I'm not going to let him destroy my sister".

This time, Theo looked like he was confused. Or concerned. There was something on his face despite his previous lack of emotions. She felt uneasy about it, maybe even scared because she still remembered how it was back at school. He always seemed to be neutral and cold but not when he was alone with her because they were friends and they trusted each other. Now, they aren't friends anymore so he shouldn't show her any emotions.

Despite what she said a few moments ago, she was sure that he couldn't change so much.

She saw his hesitation, he looked like he was going to come closer to her. She hoped he would not do that because she was comfortable while talking to him from this distance.

Comfortable? She was astonished with her own thoughts. That conversation was weird and distant, not comfortable at all but... At some point...

Maybe she was wrong when she thought she wouldn't want to meet him anymore. It was good to see him and be sure that he is fine... Just fine. After all this mess, after the war, fine was enough. At least for them who were the most affected.

Her own thoughts distracted her from that conversation and when Theo spoke, at first she didn't know who is he talking about. „What makes you think that he is going to destroy her?", he was truly confused. „Are you drunk?".

„Maybe, a little too much of firewhisky", she admitted aloud although she hasn't really drunk much. Even if she would like to, there were guests and she had to take care about many things. But alcohol could explain strange behavior... And yes, she realized that her words was strange. She turned down her voice, like she was ashamed of words she was about to say. Maybe she was. „I know that Draco has no bad intentions towards Tori. But good intentions are not enough".

At that, Theo made a step towards her. He came closer... So she stepped back. It was safer this way. Theo lived among Slytherins and most of them was very careful about there personal space... Well, in eyes of Gryffindors or Hufflepuffs they were cold and distant but it was all about the space which they didn't want to share with people who were almost completely strangers. In Slytherin everyone knows that it has to be respected. So of course, Theo stopped and it was good because that balcony wasn't that large and she had no place to escape.

He understood so she calmed down and continued her speech. „I just think that arrangement marriage is not good enough, at least not for Tori. She deserves to be loved".

„And you know she won't be, because Death Eaters are unable to love, is that correct?".

She narrowed her eyes. This question sounded like it was made by a teacher... But not any other teacher than professor Snape. Only he could be so sharp and contain so much passive agression in one simple question.

So that was all, Theo wasn't going to show her any emotions, he was back to his cool and distant self. She should be glad.

She could tell him that his conclusion is wrong. Death Eaters or not, some people are just enable to love. She didn't respond because of his attitude. If he was going to be like that, she won't answer any question.

It looked like Theo also didn't want to talk anymore. But he also didn't look like he was about to go away. It would be better if she go back inside... But she wasn't able to make the decision.

Then, she saw her father through the glass door. She walked by Theo, ignoring the sensation deep in her chest in that split moment when she was so close to him she could sensed eau de cologne he was using. Suddenly it reminded her about the willow tree at Hogwart's. Not because the scent was similar – it wasn't similar at all. It was just that at Hogwart's there always where a lot of people around and even among Slytherins it wasn't easy to be alone... Just alone or alone with someone. But in that moments when there were just the two of them, they used to go to the meadows to sit in shadow of that tree.

While she thought about it, there was another memory related to that tree, sweet and bitter in the same time. She definitely was not going to dwell on it... And sure as hell, not now.

Her father opened the door and she felt his critical gaze on her. He also looked at Theo behind her back.

„Good evening, Mr, Greengrass", she heard his calm voice. She didn't turn around but she knew Theo laid his head politely, like it was required towards senior wizards from ancient families. She felt ashamed because her father completely ignored him and good manners as well.

„You better go inside", he said and went back to the ball room. She turned around, just to see Theo's face for a second and she noticed his gaze on her. Then, she followed her father who was obviously unpleased. „You are not supposed to be seen with former Death Eaters", he said.

It was ridiculous statement because no one cared about that things anymore. Those who were found guilty were in Azkaban now. And those who were clarified of charges were free and no one would dare to call them... that. No one but her father and few others who was not able to get over it.

With that, there was no use to oppose. She really didn't want to irritate him but words involuntarily escaped her mouth.

„You know, he happens to be best friend of Draco Malfoy who is supposed to be your son-in-law. And you accepted him. Or did he force you to agree to this marriage?".

It was her inner Slytherin personality which dared to be so malicious towards her own father. There wasn't any other way to explain that rude behavior. Part of her regretted that she said those words because it was her father after all and she really didn't want to upset him anymore. But the other part of her, didn't regret that at all.

This Slytherin girl knew that what she said was pure truth.

Her father stared at her with disapproval but said nothing.

…...

…...

 _Hogwarts, 8th Sept, 1996_

.

It was already a week since school had started.

Her 6th year at Hogwarts. She remembered that almost exactly a year ago she and Pansy and the rest of girls from her year were sitting in Slytherin common room, laughing and sharing stories about how vacations went. They have been thinking that everything is ok. And they were talking about how great it will be the next year, when they will be almost the oldest students at school. The two remaining years at Hogwarts was supposed to be the best.

Of course, Harry Potter has been already plotting about the Dark Lord who returned. There were huge fights among Gryffindors because most of them haven't believed him but there were also a few who did believe what he said was true.

That night, at the beginning of the 5th year she, Pansy and their friends didn't care about it - at all. Draco and Theo were acting suspicious already but for some time she just ignored it. She probably didn't want to see.

Now, a year later, everyone knows that The Boy Who Lived was right. You Know Who have returned and he is going to terrorize the wizarding world again. Anyone was thinking about how entertaining the next year at school will be... What they were thinking about was rather – if in the end of this year they all will be still alive. And if they relatives will be.

Daphne also was scared. Really scared. She knew that the Dark Lord contacted her father this summer. And father assured them – Astoria and her – there is nothing to worry about. He won't cooperate with the Death Eaters. You Know Who won't hurt them. He will not be able to. Things are under control, at least in this case.

She trusted him. She knew her father is clever and brave enough to keep his word. It wasn't him or Astoria or herself that she was worried about. It wasn't even the future of wizarding world – because that time, in September, she still thought it won't be that bad. Ministry of Magic is going to catch the bastard. There are aurors, there is Dumbledore and there is Harry Potter himself... She hasn't known it all will turn into war. If her father was able to face You Know Who and he was still alive – there is no chance Dark Lord is really that powerful. His fall is just a matter of time.

Yes, in that time, the autumn after the return of the Dark Lord was announced, she wasn't that much worried about muggles, wizards or upcoming war. It hasn't seemed that real yet.

She was worried about Theo.

She knew Mr. Nott was there in the Department of Secrets. She knew he was captured. He was imprisoned now and, at some point, she was happy about that. He wasn't a good man and he never was a good father. But still, Thoros Nott, as vicious as he had been, was the only remained family for Theo so... Of course it had to be difficult. He should't be alone but he hasn't wrote even a single letter during a summer. She's sent him letters every day. And she knew that he received it. But he never wrote back.

At some point, she wasn't surprised. She knew he was too stubborn and proud to write anything about his father or about this lonely summer or how he feels about it all. But, still, she insisted in sending those letters, hoping maybe this time there will be response.

She wanted to go and see him, just to tell him that he is a hopeless jerk ignoring her like that. She couldn't because of father's prohibition. She was supposed to listen to him... Well, he prohibitted her to contact Theo in any way but while she could hide the letters, he would find out if she go to Nott's residence.

So she's spent all summer writing those hopeless letters, cursing at Theo's stupidity and feeling more and more helpless.

When the school year started, she was going to say to Theo what she thinks about his worthless behavior. Then, she was sure, he would try to explain himself but he would talk nothing but rubbish. She hasn't been really thinking about what he would say because it didn't matter. Then, she would hug him because she missed him so much. He would apologize. And not in the instance, but eventually, he would talk to her about what happened because... He needed that and she was able to convince him to open just a little, she was sure of it.

And it would all be ok, as always.

But things haven't really occured this way.

Of course, she hunted him down right after the feast. There was no one at the corridor but she supposed half of the school wings had to heard her shouting at him. She didn't really care if they did. She was pissed off and yes – he as hell had to pay for that.

He allowed her to yell at him, hasn't even tried to cut her off. And he said nothing.

Really, nothing. Any excuse, any single complain, any apologies. It was his lack of reaction which forced her to shut up.

He always was calm while she reproached him but never to this point. And he always knew what to say so she will calm down.

This time he hadn't tried, as if it hadn't mattered. He listened to her until she finished whatever she had to say and, then, he just walked away.

And she realized how serious things are.

Then, in couple of days, it became even more obvious. Theo hasn't avoided her but he hasn't talked to her also. Not really. They spoke in the common room or between classes but it all meant nothing. She was hardly able to see him, like he was hiding.

Others could not notice it because he always was kind of a loner but she noticed, of course. Asked Blaise about it. He pretended that he didn't know what she is concerned about. He reacted exactly the same way when she asked him about Draco so she knew he lied.

There was something really wrong with Draco's behavior and it was too obvious to not notice. And it was another worry to the list.

So, after first week, she knew it will be very difficult year.

And she knew it is all related to Dark Lord.

Draco was the more difficult one. She decided to make it work with Theo first and she just waited for an opportunity to appear.

On Sunday morning she caught him outside. He was at the meadows, sitting in the shadow of the willow tree, looking at the lake.

He's noticed her far before she approached him but hasn't made any move because – of course – it would seem like escape.

She sit down on the grass beside him.

„Theo, I know everything is screwed-up now. It's okay if you don't want to talk about it. But please, don't push me away".

He looked directly at her, no surprised at all.

„I knew you will make it all much more difficult".

She tried to turn it into joke.

„Well, I've always been difficult. Always am, always will be. Deal with it".

It didn't cheer him up. It had opposite effect, if any.

„I think you know as well as I know", he said in serious tone and her smile faded, „your family and mine family are totally different. You are on the other side and stay just there."

She furrowed brow.

„To be honest, we aren't at any side. My father is trying to be neutral but..."

„So you should be. Don't come too close. To stay as far as it is possible, it is the smartest thing to do".

She understood what he said but she wasn't going to agree.

„I thought you were going to be neutral".

„Yeah, but I'm already involved".

„You know, your father..."

„I think", he cut her off, „that your father would not want you to even talk to me."

„He is not here".

„And you should not be here as well. Why not attend that school in France? Eventually, England will be the most unsafe place in the world. Probably, Hogwarts at the top of that", he was avoiding her gaze for a while but now he looked directly at her. Suddenly she felt like there is really cold outside. He was so cool and distant. It was unusual of him... Unusual when he was talking to her. „Just take Tori with you and get out of here".

She shook her head in disagreement.

„No", she replied and gazed at him with conviction. She knew she was doing the right thing. He, on the other hand, was childishly stubborn in this case. He was not determined to be like his father. And even if he was, she would not just stay and watch him fall. „Let me make it clear, Theodore. I'm here and I'm not going to go anywhere".

He snorted. Obvious sign of irritation, especially that he never allowed himself to react like that.

„Great", he said angrily. „But you better remember one thing. Notts and Greengrass are not friends. And we never will be friends."

It hurt. She felt like imaginary cold hand tightened up around her heart, as if it was going to crush it.

He knew that, since their 3rd year at school, she always considered him her best friend. The only one she could trust with no hesitation. And he knew that it will hurt as hell when he come up with this... family hostility which used to to meant nothing to them. He knew and still said that because so desperately wanted to get rid of her.

She forced herself to not burst into tears. In 16 years of her life, she never cried. Never allowed herself to be so weak. And she was not going to cry now, doesn't matter how harsh Theo was. No matter how upset he was and how helpless she felt about it.

„You are right", she said and her voice was surprisingly quiet even for her.

„Right with what?", Theo replied with a question and she knew he wouldn't expect her to agree so easily.

„Let's not be friends", she said, almost whispered, and she turned to him so she could carefully watch his reaction.

There was astonishment on his face and disappointment as well.

Surely it was one of a few moments in his life when he didn't know what to say. Not that he didn't want to respond but just didn't know how. She took it as her own little success.

She hesitated just for one second and then, she leant toward him and heard her own words, like it has been told by someone else. „Let's not be friends, Theo".

She was thinking about him all summer. At first, her thoughts never turned this way... It never did in the past, as long as they knew each other. But during this vacation something changed because she wanted to see him so much and wasn't allowed. Since their third year at Hogwarts, that never occured to not have a word from him for weeks. So, of course, she was worried and she missed him. She was thinking how it will be to meet again, spend time together in Slytherin common room, talking with friends, annoying Draco and teasing Blaise. And how it will be to spend time with Theo without anyone else. This was what she missed the most because there was a change in him whenever they where alone. He was more talkative, much more honest when there were just the two of them and she felt much more comfortable in his presence than with anyone else. And she loved the fact that they shared such a moments, despite the fact that it happened so rarely. Or maybe because of that.

It wasn't until this summer that she started to think about sharing a kiss with him – and in imagination it was always Theo who kissed her first. It just seemed to be more appropriate this way. Or more natural. She's never thought that she could inititiate this.

She's never kissed anyone so there was no way for her to imagine how to do this. But just now, a moment before her lips met his, she closed her eyes and realized that it didn't matter who would come up with the idea. It didn't really matter that she was the one to do this first. All that mattered was – if he kiss her back.

And he did.

His body stiffened a little at first, like he didn't expect it to happen at all. She felt as he tensed and she was almost sure that he intended to push her away. Even if he was, she had no intention to be first to break the contact. Her mouth was lingering on his lips which appeared to be surprisingly warm. It was the first time he was so close – except from few times when he hugged her in friendly way but it was so very different, not to mention that now it seemed like ages ago – and she was going to stay like that, as long as she could.

But then, Theo's mouth covered hers and she had to force herself to not shiver. His hand drifted to her back and pulled her closer, and she could really feel the warmth of his body. His lips stroked hers, rubbing gently until she opened her mouth to his. Their breaths mingled. He was kissing her softly and she followed his lead while his grip tightened around her waist and his other hand drifted to the back of her head and he threaded his fingers through her hair.

It was the strangest sensation she's ever felt. Her heart fluttered and warmth seemed to spread throughout her entire body. She settled both hands on Theo's chest, covered by black school robes, and she discovered with satisfaction that his heart raced as fast as her's.

And then, suddenly, his lips parted from her and despite she needed some air, she felt disappointed because of that separation. She tightened her hands on his robes and for a moment didn't care that it looked like desperation. She looked in his face and noticed that he looked confused, maybe concerned but not angry. He lowered his hand so he wrapped both arms around her waist and yanked her to him. She relaxed and laid her head on his shoulder. When he spoke, she could feel his warm breath on her neck.

„You really shouldn't do this. But I'm glad you did".

She cuddled up even closer to him and she felt him tightened his embrace.

She knew why he tried to reject her. She was not going to allow him do that. And it seemed that he really didn't want to. At this time, nothing else mattered.

…...

…...

Next chapter, Astoria's point of view.

This part is visibly longer. Is it better or not?


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer** : All rights belongs to J. K. Rowling. All recognizable characters, plot and situations are not owned by me. I make no profits from this story.

 **Warning** : Story rated M for language, violence and graphic sexual scenes.

Chapter rated T.

.

"Happiness can be found, even in the darkest of times, if one only remembers to turn on the light."  
― J.K. Rowling, _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_

…...

 _I claimed it will be mainly Theo/Daphne story with „a lot" of Drastoria but while I'm writing more chapters some things are coming up involuntarily. So here will not be such a thing as prime and secondary pairing, it's just 2 love stories. I hope you don't mind that. It will be also my private look into Draco/Hermione realationship. I know some ppl like to compare them to Lily and Sev but I see it different way. Here is the place to express that. Don't be surprised that, among background characters, Hermione will have probably the most significant role. It also happens accidentally, maybe too much Dramione stories. Besides, it won't be Dramione for sure :P_

 _Thank you for your support! And sorry for linguistic mistakes._

CHAPTER 3

 _Cafe at Diagon Alley, 22nd March, 2004_

.

Astoria met up with Ginny and Luna at 5 p.m. Both of her friends were after work at this hour. She's been seeing her future mother-in-law earlier this afternoon and felt somewhat depressed.

Usually after she spent some time just with Narcissa she had to meet with girls to cheer up. It wasn't that she didn't like Mrs. Malfoy. They were in good terms but Draco's mother was always dejected... Always kind of weird. After her husband was sent to Azkaban she was in constant state of indifference, passive about everything. No wonder Draco was worried.

Astoria's friends looked like they were worried about her.

„Nice to see colors back on your cheeks", Luna said when waitress brought the tea and put in on the table. „I was sorry to see you stressed like that".

Astoria smiled slightly. „I'm just glad this is behind me. Those officials and Minister of Magic... I'm not used to events like that. And they all wanted to talk to me".

„I can imagine", Ginny admitted. „But I think you have to get accustomed to this. More, you have to be prepared for the worse because the wedding will be... well, worse".

Astoria prefered not to think about this. „You are lucky you escaped this".

Ginny shook her head. „I'm not lucky. I was just smart enough to marry simple guy, not a snob. No offense".

Astoria felt offended but said nothing about that. Ginny always was too willing to criticize... certainly anyone and she had too much to say about Draco. Astoria knew it's out of honesty, not malice but still... She would like to change that one thing in her longtime friend.

Luna giggled and it lightened atmosphere. „I would never describe Harry as a simple guy. He also likes to attract attention".

Astoria grinned at those words. „I have to agree. Think about the way he proposed".

„It wasn't made like that to do the show. I find it romantic", Ginny insisted.

As for Astoria „romantic" was the last world to describe the situation. To come on the quidditch pitch in the middle of important international match – while not being in any team – catch a Snitch and take an engagement ring out of it, could be named many things but hardly romantic. Astoria thought it was rather related with a hero complex but never said anything like that to Ginny. It would be rude and of course, her friend would call her jealous. Astoria would never like a show like that but she knew it was made for a reason. Harry Potter had some character flaws, everyone does, but it was obvious that he loves Ginny very much.

At some point, she was jealous and she was aware of that.

„I think it's a matter of taste", she said.

„Yeah, maybe it is", Ginny replied half-hearted. „I'm curious what is romantic for you. You never told as how ferret boy proposed to you".

„There is not much to talk about", Astoria said and while she noticed somewhat contented Ginny's face she added, „"I don't think there is a need to be so unpleasant".

„Yes, sorry", Ginny said besides it hasn't look like she was sorry at all.

„I hope when Neville decide to propose, he will come up with something unusual but... hm... private", Luna said.

„Private like come on a thestral during the full moon with no one presence but you or like during a full moon naked?", Ginny laughed at the idea. Astoria hasn't joined her because it could look rude.

„I will surprise you, I would prefer traditional proposal. Like kneel and give me a bouquet of flowers... I don't mind if it's during full moon and naked", Luna clarified.

This time Astoria didn't suppress laugh.

„You should give him some instructions because I don't suppose anyone could come up with that", Ginny giggled and turned her gaze to Astoria. „I suppose, Malfoy hasn't kneeled. I hardly can imagine he would do that in front of anyone, except his insane master".

This time, Astoria just couldn't ignore her. She was raised to behave like perfect lady and she ignored a lot. But this...

„Brave Gryffindors", she said loudly. „What would you do, Ginny?"

Red-haired witch looked insecure and abashed, obviously she realized that it was very rude of her. „Sorry, I take it back", she said immediately.

„No. Seriously", Astoria spoke and even she was surprised with her somewhat aggresive tone. „What would you do when someone come to your house, you know she... or he is capable of many terrifying things you could not even imagine and he threatens your family."

Ginny shook her head. „I... I don't know. I'm sorry, okay? I didn't mean that".

Astoria bited her lower lip in attempt to calm down.

„Did he come to your house?", Luna asked out of the blue.

„What? No", she replied and she regretted her own rash words. „Can we please talk about something else?"

Both her friends nodded with relief.

„Yeah, wy not. Well... A divination. I was surprised there was any", Ginny said. „And that Seer, she looked extraordinary".

„It was Hestia Carrow", Luna reminded. „She might not look like Seer at all but I've heard she really is gifted. She's got the third eye and she is able to...

„Really? She doesn't resemble herself from shool times at all", Ginny interjected in attempt to avoid one of Luna's unbelievable stories. „Both Carrow sisters always weared black and... Well, I would not expect her to meet her during party like that".

She's had the point. Also, that topic looked safe so Astoria decided to take on this.

„I also was astonished. It was my father who arranged divination and it's hard to believe he did forget about his antipathy towards Carrows. Maybe he is convinced that she is true Seer."

„I thought it was because she is a pure-blood. It is well-known fact that... well, gifted Seers are usually half-blood, I've read an article about that", Luna pointed out.

„You mean, my Dad is so prejudiced towards half-bloods that he put so much effort and forget even about other things", Astoria said. She wasn't afflicted by the statement but it made her feel uncomfortable.

„Come on, Tori. No one would accuse you father about... specific bias, but still, I hardly imagine he would choose half-blood instead of pure-blood in any situation. She doesn't need to be gifted".

Astoria shrugged her shoulders. „You won't admit it because you think no one related to that family could has special talent".

„In that area, no", Ginny admitted. „I still remember what their cousins were doing at Hogwart's... Well, don't talk about this. It's just well-known thing that Carrows still practice dark magic and divination is considered exactly opposite".

„I don't believe that dark magic is in opposition to divination or healing. It's just... designed to other things. It shouldn't be used against other people but still, it wouldn't be smart thing to give up it completely ". When Astoria said this, she felt Ginny's concerned gaze on herself. „I know what you think. What I say is unpopular and my own father would disinherit me for something like that but...".

„Well, your father is reasonable enough to not approve dark arts", Ginny spoke carefully like she weighed her words. „Don't you think it's good? I'm pretty sure it is the only thing which suppressed him from following...", she stopped, maybe thinking that it's not good time to talk about this.

Astoria didn't agree with her. She thought that her father would never support You-Know-Who, it was not just a matter of methods. But it would be hard to explain.

„And I think it's inappropriate, to tell that dark magic is acceptable... Especially in your case. You came from healer's family, after all, and you know that a gift like that..."

„But I'm not gifted", Astoria cut her off. „Although I would like to be, it doesn't work this way. And, despite what you said, you know pretty well that there is a reason why Ministry of Magic accepts dark arts. Not only British Ministry of Magic. There is a reason why Durmstrang still exists, fully legal".

Ginny looked angry and confused in the same time. Astoria knew the reason behind this – her friend probably thought that dark magic is cultivated just to do evil things to innocent people... But she should consider the fact it wasn't fully true.

Luna tried to brighten the atmosphere. „My father always says that to graduate Durmstrang is like seal your fate. You know for sure that you will get a well-paid job and respect but you are branded for the rest of your life", she said. „But everything has its good and bad sides. It's almost impossible to get some kind of work if you haven't attended Durmstrang. Everyone who works in Nott's company..."

„You know", Ginny said with a frown, „don't get mi wrong but I find your attraction to that man extremely weird".

Luna looked at her, visibly confused. „I don't have that kind of interest in him. But I've got a chance to talk to him once and he said very interesting things. He has profound knowledge about ancient creatures..."

Ginny miffed. „Sure, he does. He needs it to kill them".

There was insecure on Luna's face. „Well, you are right at some point. But... I don't think they do this often now. Once my uncle had a problem with a banshee which settled down in his garden and he hired that company... Do you think they've killed it?", she seemed upset with the thought.

„I suppose it depends on how much he's paid", Ginny said. „It would cost extra money".

Astoria hoped that she wasn't serious. „Don't be ridiculous. Banshee are not real threat, they are just... Loud. I'm sure they are not on the list".

„What list?", Luna asked.

„List of creatures they are allowed to kill".

„I haven't known there is something like that. Do you think vampires are on the list?"

„I'm sure they are", Astoria replied and looked to the blonde witch with concern. „Why do you care?"

Luna hesitated. „There is no many of them left. And they made some kind of deal with Ministry, right? So they should be under protection".

Astoria glanced at her with curiosity. „I think few of them agreed to not feed on human blood. Like that one we've seen once at Hogwarts. His diet hasn't seem to be good for him, I don't think vampires are really... able to persist on it for a long time".

Luna was thinking about it for a moment. „This one was not attractive at all. Do you think their appearance depends on a diet?"

Astoria looked at her with concern.

„Don't be surprised", Ginny interfered. „Lots of people thinks vampires... well, at least can be attractive", she said to her and then turned to Luna. „Really, do you read romance novels like that?"

„Is it something wrong?", Luna asked.

„No, as long as you don't think it has anything to do with reality", Ginny replied. „I'm not familiar with that stuff but Harry's had lectures about vampires during auror's training. He said it's really bad thing we haven't learnt much about them at school. If we did, it wouldn't be so easy to forget what they really are because of some romantic stories. To be honest, I also thought maybe there was something behind them...".

„It is something behind them", Astoria interrupted.

It was very unusual of her to break in someones words. Her friends looked at her with concern.

„I'm sorry", she said. „I'm not sure if you want to hear about that because it's not as pleasant as those novels about girls who fall in love with vampires and sexy vampires who are so madly in love with humans that they are able to change the diet for them and... you know... those stuff. I think it's trendy just because there are so few vampires left that people stopped to fear them".

„I suppose that Ministry still considers them as a threat", Luna implied. Then she turned down her voice. „Otherwise they would cancel the permission to... you know...", she hesitated for a moment. „After things that Thoros Nott has done under You-Know-Who's command... I mean the first time when he tried to build his power, and Nott was his servant, did all those things... So even if Ministry's officials actually believed it was under Imperius Curse, it would be reasonable thing to cancel the permission to use Unforgivables. But I suppose they haven't did that".

Ginny smiled in somewhat malicious way. „If you are curious, why you haven't asked Theodore Nott during that sweet conversation of yours?"

Luna blinked. „Sweet? We talked about leshies. I thought I saw one in the Forbidden Forest", at that claim Ginny rolled her eyes but said nothing. „And it doesn't matter anyway, right? I mean... That permission doesn't include human beings".

Ginny raised her eyebrows. Astoria knew what she's going to say and wasn't so sure it's good idea. „You know that when it comes to creatures of the dark... I mean, really dark, not one like banshees, you can't use Killing Curse against them because they are already dead. They don't have beating hearts".

Luna froze. „I see. So, you think Ministry agreed to use that... curse... against people? I hardly imagine that".

Astoria responded before Ginny had a chance to speak. „It was because of vampire's survival strategy. I was going to tell you about this because that tactics initiated trend... with those vampire-lovers novels. At least I guess so. It is rather long story so please, be patient".

Luna and Ginny both stared at her with curiosity.

„You begin with The French Revolution?", red-haired witch asked.

Astoria looked at her a little annoyed because, as she was taught to not interrupt when others speak, she also didn't like when someone interfered her speech. „Do you want to tell the story?"

Ginny shook her head. „As I said I'm not familiar with that stuff. I just thought... At the history of magic we were taught that wizards got interest into vampires after that".

„The French Ministry of Magic's got interest in them. And then cooperated with others. It's because until the French Revolution vampires were not an issue for wizards. You won't find it in a book to history of magic but that's obvious that until the end of 18. century vampires mostly fed on muggle's blood. Since ancient times they were careful to not attract attention of wizards. But then, there was a revolution and french vampires somewhat freaked out. Maybe they were too confident or it was the matter of thirst for blood but they started to attack wizards. Nott family got along with Carrows and they made the deal... To exterminate all of them".

Luna made a sound like she was choking. „But that's horrible".

„Oh, please", Ginny interfered. „"Separate the truth from imagination. Vampires are not lost souls who sparkle in the sun. They don't have any kind of soul".

Luna seemed offended. „How are you so sure?".

Ginny hesitated, then said „Don't get mi wrong because I'm not into this... Nobility rubbish but you wouldn't be so willing to believe in gothic romantic stories if you were raised in old wizard family. Stories about vampires and strix and stuff like that are not disseminated in wizardry society to not cause panic... It was hidden even when those... things... were a serious threat. But knowledge like that is cultivated among Sacred 28, along with traditions which could be... Needed in the future".

„Alright", Luna looked disappointed. „I won't complain, just continue".

„There was how the hunt began", Astoria said. „I think that vampires weren't very afraid at first because it's high-known fact... You can't slay vampire with normal magic. Maybe they thought that dark arts were already forgotten. Then, they've discovered their mistake and tried to make a deal with ministers. But, you know, they couldn't offer much. Officials've chosen to stay out of it because Notts and Carrows were doing most of the work and they weren't willing to stop".

„It had to be profitable business", Ginny claimed.

Astoria narrowed eyes. „I guess it became personal. Hunters also've died. Many of them".

„Alright, I've got it", Luna replied because she sensed that atmosphere was going to tense again. It looked like Ginny and Astoria were not in good terms lately. „Can we go to the Unforgivables?"

„I try to make it as short as possible", Astoria said with a huff. „To survive, vampires started to learn... how to suppress the hunger of blood and feed on humans, not killing them in the process. Because wherever there were unexplained deaths or disappearance, hunters eventually came. And vampires realized it was good to have... someone who would hide them. I know, it's not well-known thing but when vampire bite someone and put some venom in that victim veins... Well, that person, if survive, is under kind of spell. Muggle, witch or wizard... whatever... while bited by a vampire they became kind of slaves. Believing that this... you know, not very pretty creature, is beautiful and not only that. A vampire was able to make them believe in any kind of nonsense".

„I always thought that it is a way to create a vampire. The same as werewolves. Infected because of bite, and then became one of them", Ginny interfered. Luna visibly approved her words.

Astoria shook her head. „No. Vampires are dead bodies of people who died in specific way... Certainly dead. They have no emotions and they are for sure not able to love anyone but they are able to make someone believe they love... And, of course, if that person was a witch or wizard, it was a huge problem. She or he did anything what was asked for. Feed that creature with own blood, hide it and also fight to defend it at all costs. That's why hunters needed permission to perform killing curse. Under extraordinary circumstances, of course", she added while noticed how Ginny paled. „I think it's not easy task to fight a vampire with one hand and at the same time attempt to dispose somewhat dazzled defender. I've heard even Imperius couldn't break the connection between... I hardly can name it lovers. It's rather like connection between a victim and persecutor".

„I suppose so", the red-haired replied in suddenly small voice. „But I find it extraordinary disgusting. To use someone who loves you as a human shield? And to kill someone who is innocent..."

„I know", Astoria cut her off. „But vampires don't have souls and they don't feel anything. Except thirst for blood".

„Certainly not", Ginny replied. „But hunters do have emotions, right? Or getting rid of them is part of training, along with learning how to use Killing Curse? Now I know why even Slytherins were always distant towards Nott and Carrows sisters".

Astoria bited her lip with concern. „You are quick to judge".

„I have the right to judge", Ginny insisted.

„I see", Astoria replied harshly. „Just because you always was on the right side, along with The Miracle Boy who never made a bad choice, even in the darkest of times".

Ginny stood up, violently pushing the chair. „You never were that malicious. I will blame someone's bad influence, not you", she said and then went out of the cafe.

Astoria wasn't able to say anything and she thought maybe it's better to stay quiet. She noticed concerned friend's gaze od her face.

„I knew it will end up this way", Luna sighed with worry. „But don't take it personally. Ginny is just hot-tempered and you are overstressed lately".

„Maybe. But she always assault me, I don't feel like I'm obliged to keep quiet".

Luna grabbed her hand supporting way. „You also don't have to explain yourself towards me".

Astoria drew back and took a teaspoon from the table to stir already cold tea and busy herself with something for a while.

She's felt angry and confused as well because she hardly argued with anyone. And she knew that Ginny hasn't had any bad intentions but still, she couldn't handle it anymore. And she was somehow pleased that she said what she said, despite she knew her father would be ashamed of her attitude.

„Do you feel better?", Luna simply asked.

„Kind of".

„Okay. I don't know if you will be offended by that but I'm just curious...", the blonde witch started and Astoria looked at her with hesitation. „Is this... I don't know, out of fear or respect, that everyone call Nott just by his family name. I noticed it during your engagement party that even Draco is calling him by his surname. That's weird, they are friends after all, arent they?"

Astoria felt kind of relief. At least, they were able to get back to normal. And she wasn't offended, why should she be? She never's felt attacked when girls asked about something related to Slytherins habits like it was something extremely unusual.

She's also found some of house rules weird and most of them seemed to have no reason. It was just due to tradition. And while she wondered how to answered to Luna's question she realized that she's never even thought about some of them because it just seemed so natural.

„I don't know how it was few centuries ago when Notts business was... like half-secret society but now it's just regular business so I don't think there is something to be feared of. It's not like anyone would think that Nott was going to curse someone if he was in bad mood. There are rules", then she corrected herself. „Maybe he did threaten couple of people but it's still... I don't think that was it. He was just kind of a loner, not friendly towards anyone so people stayed away. At least, I've got that impression when I started Hogwarts. Everyone was calling him by last name and they get accustomed to it. I did".

Luna seemed unconvinced. „Do you think he approves it? I wouldn't. It's like to be defined by a family all the time and his only remaining family is convinced Death Eater. Carrows are also Death Eaters."

„Not all of them", Astoria pointed out. She hardly known Hestia and Flora but found them likable. „I'm not even sure if they are related by blood but, as I remember, they call him by first name. And...". She hesitated. She was able to remind just one situation when Daphne called Nott by his surname and, since then, it was always Theo. Even now, when they are not in good terms.

She had to ask herself a question, why.

...

 _Dungeons at Hogwart's, 2nd Sept, 1993_

.

„Another Greengrass sorted to Slytherin. What the hell? Aren't there any free seats at Hufflepuff table?"

Astoria looked up and saw two dark-haired boys and a girl who had Slytherin's sign on their clothes.

The girl was Pansy Parkinson. She knew her and knew that she came from... suspicious family. Father said it's better to not have anything to do with Parkinsons.

Or Malfoys. Or Carrows. During the Ceremony the previous day she looked at Slytherin table where she should be sorted to. She realized that there were a lot of people whom she wasn't allowed to talk with. Still, father hoped she would be sorted to Slytherin like all pure-bloods because it matters with whom you share dining table. And at Slytherin there aren't any muggleborns. There are half-bloods but not muggleborns.

She wasn't allowed to talk to muggleborns. It's not that there is something wrong with them... They just don't understand magic and any of their traditions. They aren't good company.

For last two years Astoria wondered how Daphne was even able to endure at that school. She's never talked about school friends other than Patil twins and Hannah Abbott. Father approved there company but they weren't in Slytherin. And how is it possible to Daphne to not be friends with anyone from her own house? She was always outgoing, it would be a disaster. But Daphne said that she was glad where she was. Astoria was suspicious at this point.

Now, after Sorting Ceremony Astoria knew that it was possible to influence decision of Sorting Hat, if it hesitated. She certainly begged to be sorted to Slytherin because she hardly know anyone from other houses. She's known some of Gryffindors and she had a little hope that she could be sorted there... But it wasn't an option. So she chose Slytherin, despite when she was standing there in the Great Hall, Slytherin table made an impression of the last place she would want to be.

But still, Daphne was there so it couldn't be that bad.

And it wasn't bad while she was sitting next to her sister who – as it turned out – has had some friends here. She talked to some girls. And despite Slytherin's table made an impression of rather gloomy place, it wasn't like that when she was sitting next to Daphne. It was predictable because she was so bright it attracted friendly people to her. Apparently, some of Slytherins could be likable. During feast Astoria talked to two girls who were sitting against her and she started to believe she also can get friends here.

The next day at dinner Astoria sat among 1st-years and she was terrified to discover that Daphne also changed the seat and she was talking to Draco Malfoy. Dad would fainted if he saw this. He was convinced that Malfoys has interest in dark arts.

Astoria's had bad feelings about this. She's got an impression that Daphne is not following Dad's advise. It couldn't be good thing.

She reminded herself about that in the evening, when along with Daphne she walked to Slytherin house. They were talking about classes and those three Slytherins appeared... they grew out from nowhere.

Of course it was because of that vicious boy, Draco Malfoy. Astoria was perceptive enough to notice that during dinner Pansy was looking at Daphne like she was going to stab her in the back.

„Because to me you look like a Hufflepuff", that tall boy continued looking at her.

Astoria involuntarily stepped back to hide behind her sister.

„And you look like a rat, Selwyn", Daphne said. „Maybe you should go back into sewers?".

„You think you are funny?", the boy replied.

„Just go away. I don't have time for this".

„But, Daphne", Pansy interfered, „I'm just curious why do you even are here? I doubt you deserve to be in Slytherin. Your blood is not pure enough."

Astoria knew it was not going to go well. Are all Slytherins like that? Willing to call quarrels over nothing. What if they start casting spells?

She knew some spells but any of it would be useful in that case.

„Are there degrees of purity?", at this words Astoria flinched and turned back. Tall dark-haired boy stood a few steps away, against the wall.

Of course he also was a Slytherin. Who else would be at dungeons right before the curfew? It made her feel uneasy. Too many of them.

„I believe you know that there are", Astoria heard Pansy's voice and she turned to her because she felt like standing back to that girl was not smart thing to do.

„I bet your blood is the purest. Would you like to prove it?"

Pansy visibly paled. „I don't think it's funny", she said but then turned to her friends. „Alright, we go".

Astoria hasn't knew what exactly happened but she knew that they should thank that stranger due to politeness. She turned around and saw that he stood still like before, looking at them unconcerned.

„I don't need you to save me, Nott", Daphne spoke with anger.

Suddenly Astoria forgot about good manners. It looked like Daphne had too many untrustworthy friends. It's bad.

„Nott?", she looked at her older sister and then she turned. That boy looked totally indifferent despite her accusatory gaze. „We can't talk to you. Dad told about your father... many things."

At those words Nott approached them and Astoria stepped back again, she even didn't know why. But Daphne stood still and faced the boy like she was going to defend her – again.

„Mine also told a lot about yours. Still, I have my own brain. Don't you have one too, little girl?", he looked over Daphne's shoulder at her and Astoria felt somewhat intimidated.

„You stay away from my sister", Daphne demanded.

At that, Nott looked at her. „As you wish. But it's you who is standing on my way".

„You hasn't said magic word".

„Please, move away".

Daphne moved and he walked by them. He was going to turn corridor but before that, he turned around and looked at them. „No need to worry, Greengrass. You two look very alive to me. I won't hurt you".

…...

 _In chapter 4 we will finally have some Drastoria and Theo/Daphne as well. Each love story has to begin one day, right?_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer** : All rights belongs to J. K. Rowling. All recognizable characters, plot and situations are not owned by me. I make no profits from this story.

 **Warning** : Story rated M for language, violence and graphic sexual scenes.

Chapter still rated T.

.

"Happiness can be found, even in the darkest of times, if one only remembers to turn on the light."  
― J.K. Rowling, _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_

…...

 _Thank you for all your reviews/favs/follows. I know Ginny's behaviour was rude (I like her like that :P) and firstly I thought I will explain it sooner but it will be in chapter 6. Here we have 2 pairings with 2 flashbacks and next chapter will focus on Draco with crucial progress for Drastoria._

…...

CHAPTER 4

 _Ministry of Magic,_ _Department of Magical Law Enforcement_ _, 24_ _th_ _March, 2004_

 _._

Draco sat behind his desk and groaned with frustration. „Really, Granger. Next time you decide to attack someone because of his harsh behaviour towards house elves, don't indicate me to testify in your defence. I would like to sleep well and get to work at normal hour."

„You know, there were times I testified for you. And I didn't have to do this when you were still savage jerk and called me names", the brown-haired witch said looking at him while she was sitting behind her desk and drinking coffee.

„I'm aware of that. I would be, even if you wouldn't recall it every day", he said with frown. „Which makes working with you annoying enough to be appropriate punishment".

Granger shrugged her shoulders. „So, are you working in here because you are masochist? It's not that you need money, with your well-going family business"

„Sometimes I think I am", Draco replied in boring tone. „But, the truth is, I don't need that amount of free time".

„It seems to me that you have too much of it anyway. I wouldn't waste my time to organize everything... Like that. You really like to attract attention, don't you?", she asked with mischievous smile.

„It has more to do with caring of family reputation. I don't mind if you are not willing to believe me".

„I believe you. You are getting married because of family reputation", she said and this time Draco looked at her with more attention. „Isn't it what it is all about? Greengrass are the only old wizard family... which didn't fool themselves by cooperation with Voldemort. Except Weasley's, of course".

„Let it go, Granger. I don't feel like explain myself towards you", he replied.

„But I'm curious. And not only that. I like Astoria and I think she is far too nice for you. Why do you have to marry her?"

Draco smirked. „Maybe because she is nice. I don't like women who are always trying to get things their way. And most women I've ever dated turned out to be mean, troublesome harpies".

Granger narrowed her eyes with anger. „You call it like that. I call it independence. We live in 21st century. It's not like women should be polite, mannerly..."

„Lady?", Draco cut her off. „Granger, you are a mud... muggleborn", he corrected himself before she could take the pleasure of doing this. „And you will be Weasley soon, they are... kind of careless so you can be whatever you want. You are good as mannerless and straightforward as you are. That's a pity, most women are like that. My wife will be the one to take care of Malfoy legacy so she has to be perfect lady".

Granger huffed. „You are biased jerk and, not only that, a chauvinist. I regret that I've turned your attention to her".

She frowned while he sent her malicious smile.

„That's what you think?"

...

...

 _Cafeteria, level 8 within Ministry of Magic, 10th Feb 2003_

 _._

During lunch break Hermione went to cafeteria along with Malfoy. Despite he never let her forget that she is beneath him just because of her ancestry, when they started to work together he didn't seem to have anything against dining with her.

It made her think that maybe he is not that convinced to his parent's beliefs as he wished to be. But she never said anything about that. It was kind of silent agreement between them – they could fight on many things but never brought up touchy subjects like this. She also has had some issues she didn't want to talk about – things she could talk about with Harry or Ron but not with anyone – and Malfoy always respected that.

That's like they made this strange friendship work. She was kind of pleased with that.

She was not surprised at all to see Ginny's friend, Astoria, at the table next to the window. It was also not surprising that, when she made her way to the table she liked to sit at, Malfoy pulled sleeve of her robe so she was forced to go in opposite direction. Away from the window but with great point of view.

This time she couldn't restrain herself from making comments.

„Really, Draco", she said that because she knew he didn't like when she called him by his first name, „you are too obvious".

He looked at her in a way she found out nonchalant. „You know, Granger, I like to look at something pleasant during my meals. And, no offense, but you are not attractive enough".

She raised her eyebrows. „So you think I'm attractive?"

„Kind of", he replied inattentively, looking behind her. „Not much".

Hermione thought that she could count it as a compliment. And he didn't mention anything about her tainted blood. Under those unusual circumstances she could be polite towards him. „You know, I've got an impression that she's interested in you".

This time Malfoy glanced directly at her. „What makes you think that?"

She shrugged her shoulders indifferently. „She always orders darjeeling. Upstairs, where she works, they have much better-tasting tea."

She also noticed that Greengrass girl was looking at him sometimes – but she could bet galleons to knut Malfoy hasn't caught sight of it. Every time Astoria was here and she wasn't looking through the window or at a book, Malfoy was occupied with pretending that he wasn't staring at her.

It was quite amusing.

Malfoy looked behind her back and then, at her. „Do you mind if I leave you so you can enjoy your meal by yourself?"

„What? No... I mean, yes", she hissed while she noticed her own hesitancy. „No, Malfoy, you are not going anywhere."

He glanced at her with pure astonishment, not even annoyed. „Why?"

„Because you are going to ask her out and this is not okay with me. She is nice and you..."

„What am I?", he asked looking offended.

„You are that 'kiss and run' type of guy".

At that statement, there was curiosity on Malfoy's face. „What do you mean by 'kiss and run'?", then he came to a conclusion which was obviously incorrect. „In this area, I've never got any complaints".

Hermione miffed. „I'm not interested in details. I just wanted to drew your attention to the fact that not everyone like playing games".

„And you think I play games. Now, I'm hurt", Malfoy said and despite his devil-may-care attitude, Hermione thought that at some point he was serious.

In fact, she wasn't going to accuse him of anything. She suspected that he didn't date that amount of girls but, still, the last one was really hurt. She knew that because that witch even came to their office. Of course she hasn't spoke a word to Hermione because she was pure-blood with conviction, like many of them.

Malfoy went back to his malicious tone. „I know that you are pleased with what you've got but I'm rather particular. And what is the point to date girl when I already know I won't marry her?"

Well, he was right... At some point.

„Alright, out of curiosity: what are requirements?", she asked despite she thought that was obvious. „Other than pure blood?"

Malfoy seemed like he was surprised by the question and he thought over it. „Four in the basic. Firstly, nice to look at. Secondly, pleasant to talk to. Third... It's none of your business. And last but not least, my mother has to accept her".

„I bet the last one is the toughest", Hermione commented. She didn't know Narcissa personally but still... It was easy to guess.

„Yeah", Malfoy confirmed with unusual honesty. „She is even more pernickety than I am".

...

...

 _Greengrass's Magic Health Center, 24th March, 2004_

Daphne was astonished to see him at her office but she tried to hide it.

He didn't sit down at the desk because she stood up the moment he entered the room. She looked at documents he had in his hands. „What kind of stuff is this?"

„Bitten by chimera", he replied.

She squinted at him with curiosity. „It's bad. But there is nothing we could do what can't be done in St. Mungo's. You know we don't cure damages like that".

„Yes, I'm aware of this", he said. „And you know I didn't come here to get your opinion about my employee's... unfortunate accident. I just provided myself an alibi".

He approached the desk to put down the briefcase on it. Daphne stayed on his way so he was going to get past her but she moved away and stood against the wall.

„Why did you do this?", he asked when he turned to face her.

„What?"

„Stepped back".

The previous time they talked, she did the same thing and it also surprised him. Not only this. Her behaviour during engagement party was strange.

And this was the real reason why he came to Greengrass's clinic.

„This is what usually people do when someone force them to move", she said.

It was obvious answer but not convincing at all.

„People, yes. But not you. You would force me to ask you to do this or chose another way", he replied.

She looked like she thought that those words have been militated against her.

„Don't act like you know me. It's almost 8 years, Theo. I'm not the same person I was back at school. I changed".

It wasn't pleasant to hear these words.

„I see that you've changed. But you are exactly the same person". It was the only answer which came to his mind.

She ignored it.

„If it's not about treatment, then why are you here?"

It was reasonable question and he wasn't able to give her an honest answer. If he said her that he was concerned... she would be furious.

But maybe it was what he wanted to see. That she is mad at him. That she still care enough to be mad.

„I would like to ask you out. A cup of coffee, quidditch match, whatever".

For a few seconds, she just stared at him. And then, she turned around and got back behind her desk but she didn't sit down. She just stood there, with her hands on the back of the chair like she was trying to separate herself from him and the desk was not enough.

And this definitely wasn't a thing people usually do while talking to someone. This is what they do when they think they could be attacked.

He didn't ask her about it because he knew it would be helpless. He just waited for her to answer, despite he already knew it will be refuse.

„No, thank you".

„Why?", that question came out almost involuntarily.

„You can't just come here and invite me for a date".

„Why?", he repeated and this time it was fully measured question.

She tightened her grip on that chair. „You just can't".

He was wondering how to get to her when she was so defensive. Definitely didn't want to talk to him. In the past, when she rejected him, he just quit. But this time it just made him to do exactly opposite.

„Are you currently dating someone?", he asked.

She narrowed her eyes, visibly irritated. „No, I'm currently not dating anyone and it doesn't mean that I have to go out with you".

„No", he admitted. „But I suggest you reconsider it. It's just one... It's not a date. Casual meeting of childhood friends".

She was looking at him with hesitation and he knew better than insist on it. Just waited.

„I will think over it. I will send you an owl".

He almost fluttered at the thought. Last time when they tried to communicate by owls, everything went bad.

He preferred to shift responsibility on owls than accept that it was his own stupidity. Because he, of course, was aware that it could be different if he wouldn't be that proud. She could called him something worse than Death Eater.

Now, he almost couldn't believe that he took it as the worst insult. He never was very sensitive at this point, not even when he was stupid youth. But it wasn't even the matter of the word which offended him. It was the fact that she came up with that „Death Eaters" thing when he thought that she would stand by him even if he was one.

...

...

 _Library at Hogwarts, 10th Sept, 1993_

.

Daphne put out the book from the shelf and she looked around to find a seat.

There were a lot of them. Not many students cared that much about lessons while it was good weather outside. She also would like to go there, hang out with friends but she had to write essay on Potions. She's got an extra work from Snape, as always, because he found out that she wasn't listening to his lecture. Usually it costed points but Snape wasn't that eager to punish his own house in that way. So she's got an extra work after almost every lesson. Then, she promised to herself to behave better next time. But lessons with Snape were so boring and... upsetting somehow, that she always tried to read something under the table or started drawing almost unwillingly.

Still, she was pleased that Snape avoid punishing his own house because with a waste of points, everyone would hate her. When she was the only one to suffer, housemates haven't said anything.

There were a lot of free tables, students usually sat together with friends. And she could go and sit next to Hannah but when she noticed that the closest table is almost empty, she decided to sat there.

Nott was there, so what. She wasn't going to behave like she was afraid of him.

She put down the book, the pergamin and a quill and sat on the chair. At first, Nott ignored her but then he looked up.

„Aren't there any free seats?", he asked politely.

She squinted at him with anger. „This seat looks like free to me. So I take it. Is it problem for you?"

She's got an impression that he was amused with that. But, of course, he didn't smile. She wasn't even sure if simple thing like that was possible in his case.

„Not at all", he replied. „I'm curious. Aren't you afraid that I will get you and use your valuable blood to make some kind of weapon?"

She wasn't surprised by that question but she looked around like she was. „Here, in the library, in front of Madame Pince? I think you could've got suspension. Or, it would cost Slytherin a lot of points at least. I suggest you to not do this because we would like to win House Cup this year. I made a bet with my friend that we will beat Gryffindor and if I lose, I have to give her my pearl earrings. Not that it matters if I will be already drained of blood and certainly dead".

„Do you always talk that much?"

„Do you always ask stupid questions?", she replied despite she felt unsteadily. Yeah, she was aware she usually talk much but not that kind of nonsense. He would think that she's a foolish pixie-girl.

Not that she cared what he thought about her.

„I consider it reasonable question", Nott said. „Isn't you family special some way? Healers, descendants of the druids? Your father told you to stay away".

„From you, yes, and half of a school as well", she answered and she found out that she is grinning with amusement. „Maybe even three quarters". He hasn't said anything so she added: „We are healers but I think that thing with druids is just a rubbish".

„No way", he commented and she knew that he was making fun of her.

But she continued, dauntless. „This is one of things adults use to force us to behave like they want. Like, you know: you sit straight, like a lady. Don't speak too loud because you should be one. Don't talk to Malfoys et cetera because they are kind of bad and you are in charge of druids inheritance who cultivated white magic. And if you have anything to do with people from the other side, natural balance will be affected... And worse, your ancestors, dead from centuries, will be ashamed".

At that, he smiled amusingly.

Seriously, smiled. She was stunned.

Dad told her that Notts are trained killers already when they begin their school education. Is it even possible for a killer to have smile like that?

Questionable.

It looked like he wasn't going to reply. Really antisocial type. He looked down to his book like he wanted to get back to his work. And it kind of upset her.

„You know, I don't really believe that opposition of white and dark magic", she said.

He looked at her again, with curiosity. „You don't?"

„No", she said. „Things never are just white or black. For example, everyone says that in dark arts humans blood's been used a lot. And it's bad. But healers also used humans blood in the past to cast healing spells... Nowadays it's not popular, there are alternative methods. But it's good example. I don't say that dark magic doesn't exist. But it doesn't really matter what things are made of. It's the matter of what you use it for."

„I see", was his answer. His face was blank and she wasn't able to say if he was pleased with what he's heard or not.

„That's just my opinion", she mumbled, feeling like she fooled herself because Nott didn't look like he cared at all.

He hesitated for a second. „You know, we really use blood to create weapon", he admitted.

She stared at him. Did he want to scare her? He didn't have to say anything, she never asked. „Oh".

„Yes. But it's animal blood. Human blood is not that special, they just like to think like that".

„I'm glad to hear that", she said and smiled cheerfully.

He smiled back.

…...

…...

 _Greengrass sisters flat, 24_ _th_ _March, 2004_

 _._

Daphne was unable to get to sleep that night so she got up to make a cup of tea. While she was drinking it in the kitchen, she heard scream. „No, Dad, don't let her!"

It hasn't even surprised her. It was the third time this week.

She burst into Tori's room to see that she was sitting on bed, fully awake. „I'm okay", she said automatically.

Daphne sat down on the edge of bed and held her sister's hand. „It doesn't look like okay at all", she spoke calmly, in attempt to not push too hard. Astoria hasn't answered. „You know, things like that doesn't come back out of a blue, without any reason. It came because of stress and worry and...", she hesitated for a moment. Tori didn't even look at her. „I think you should cancel the wedding".

At that, her sister sent her astonished glance. „What?"

„Break off engagement", this time it was like demand. She's knew even earlier, there was no point in letting it... go far. She knew she should tell it to Astoria before they set up the exact date. „I know that you are trying to be that... More reliable daughter and you are trying to take responsibility for our accursed inheritance but you shouldn't... do that. Father has no right to expect that from you".

Tori frowned. „You know very well that father wouldn't force me to anything".

Daphne narrowed her eyes. „I don't understand why you insist on lying".

„Our father hates Malfoys, you know that".

Yes, she was aware of this. „Looks like it doesn't mean much. Dark arts or not, disgrace or not, Draco still is the most eligible bachelor on the market". To be honest, she's never thought that father could arrange marriage like that but it turned out that she was wrong. Not first time when she realized she didn't know her own father well.

„I blackmailed him", Astoria said.

Daphne stared at her with disbelief. She's had to misheard. „You did what?

„I kind of... forced him to agree". Before Daphne could wrap her mind around the thought, Astoria added. "We've been dating nearly a year".

Daphne stared at her, unable to say a word.

Really? A year? And she's had no idea about this? That meant Astoria lied. A lot.

She's never thought her sister was capable of such a thing.

„You blackmailed our father. Why?", she made the decision to focus on that subject.

At that, Astoria looked directly at her face. „Because I like Draco. I know this is wrong, I know this is unfair towards you and I feel awful because of that and..."

Daphne cut her off. She started to know what is is all about and it was just... bad. „How can it be unfair to me?"

She's had the impression that Tori was holding her breath while telling this. „You don't like that family. Bellatrix was..."

„No", Daphne interjected sharply. She felt guilty and... resentful at the same time. „I've never judged people because of what their family were. I would never blame Draco for anything his parents or aunt... or whoever's done. Do you really think I'm that narrow-minded?"

Astoria looked at her with hesitation. „But you used to like him and you were friends and now you just... You are against him and you... Gave up on all of them".

Daphne ignored the last sentence because it would be too hard to explain. „No, I have nothing against Draco. You are right, I used to like him, despite he was... biased, unbearable jerk, presumptuous as hell. And he still is, I don't get what you see... But okay, it's your choice", she restrained herself from making comments like that. "But me.. He always infuriated me with his arrogant behaviour and I hated the way he cherished his parents... But, at the same time, I respected him for that. Because there were very few people he cared about and to them, he was loyal at any cost. It turned out against him. I think he will never let himself to care like that again. He is too cautious for that. This is why I'm against this marriage and if you are going to do this because of love... You shouldn't. What is worse than love someone who will never love you?"

She was sure Tori will get her point. But she seemed extremely stubborn in that thing. It was unlike her.

And, of course, when she was certain, Daphne knew she had no right to forbid her anything.

„I think it's a lot worse to not love anyone", Astoria respond.

Daphne stared at her for few seconds.

Well, that's it. She was certain like hell.

„I've got your point despite it sounds very Hufflepuff-alike. You tell this to your future husband and he will reconsider".

She told that to cheer Astoria up and lighten the atmosphere which was far too depressed. But Tori didn't look like it cheered her up, exactly opposite.

„Alright, it's your decision to make", she's heard herself saying. „I will give him a chance to... well, prove that he is worth all of that".

„Great", Tori replied. „So do you want to... hang out? Maybe quidditch match?"

„I will think over it", Daphne replied, then she looked at her sister with concern. „But did you really blackmail our father?"

Astoria looked abashed. „Kind of. I'm not proud of myself".

…...

…...

 _What do you think, is Draco a worthless jerk?_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer** : All rights belongs to J. K. Rowling. All recognizable characters, plot and situations are not owned by me. I make no profits from this story.

 **Warning** : Story rated M for language, violence and graphic sexual scenes.

.

"Happiness can be found, even in the darkest of times, if one only remembers to turn on the light."  
― J.K. Rowling, _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_

…...

 _ **Chapter rated M** for strong language in all 3 parts and light lemon in 2nd (should it be called lime? I'm not expert with ff terminology but if you don't like any strip scenes better drop it. Despite it can be a loss because that will be extremely cute also. At least, it should be)._

.

CHAPTER 5.

.

 _Dark Devil Pub, somewhere in wizard's London, 27th March, 2004_

.

Nott put down his mug of beer on the table. "No, I don't plan to get married".

It wasn't that shocking for Blaise but Draco seemed astonished. "At all? You want to give up on your heritage just like that? You are responsible for..."

"Bullshit", was Nott's response although he hardly ever used that kind of language. "I don't find this heritage worth taking care of".

"You talk now like that", Draco responded. "But, still, you are pure-blood. You know that having a son is your duty towards ancestors".

Nott sneered at him. "Really? My father in the day of my 10th birthday locked me in the cage with acromantuala and said: kill or die. I don't feel like doing this to anyone".

To this, even Malfoy didn't know how to answer. Blaise decided to interfere with something more pleasant. "If I ever get married, I will probably chose a Hufflepuff".

"A Hufflepuff?", Draco asked with surprise. Nott too looked caught off guard.

"A pure-blood Hufflepuff, I suppose. Of course I do that when I'm tired of... pleasant adventurous life. Maybe when I reach age of 40."

Draco shook his head. "Still, I feel sorry for you".

Blaise shuddered shoulders. "At least, I have playful life since then. You know, full of variety. You can't say it about yourself because you always dated Slytherins.

"Incorrect", Draco denied. "I've had one Ravenclaw girlfriend. I've got bored very fast". He looked up at his friends who stared at him with surprise. "I'm not childish to depend on a schoolhouse. But, truthfully, other girls aren't interesting enough. It seems that only Slytherins meet requirements. Proud, self-confident but dutiful..."

"And devils in bed", Blaise had to add.

Draco raised his eyebrows. "Yes, mostly, but what you can know about that".

"I will surprise you. I've dated some Slytherins, all married. I'm not stupid. What you think,

how my bitchy sisters caught their men? Contraceptive charm is not unbreakable".

At that, Nott and Malfoy exchanged amused glances. "Poor boy, you really know only one contraceptive charm? Now I really pity you. Seems like you hasn't have that amount of fun".

"With those married witches? You have no idea. That's also the reason I prefer Hufflepuff when I settle down. They are... too mannerly for fun but at least loyal and faithful. You cannot be so sure with any Slytherin".

Draco shrugged and reached for his beer. "I wouldn't be sure even with Hufflepuff. Don't trust anyone more than yourself".

"You say that", Blaise replied, dauntless. "I like Huffleppuffs. But still insist, you missed lots with your prejudice towards Gryffindors. At some point, they can compete with Slytherins. Maybe I will hire one or two on you stag-party. I will glamour them so they will be... You know, Hermione Granger style".

Predictably, Draco spat out his beer. "Fuck, Zabini. You ruined my appetite, you sick prick".

Blaise grinned with satisfaction. "Yeah, keep deny it. I know you've had crush on her at school. Among all muggleborns, you oppressed only her with forbidden word. Apparently, you had to remind yourself about her tainted blood to not fantasize about her".

Draco didn't seem even angry, he stared at him with curiosity. "Fantasize? Did you fantasize about girls in third year?"

"A lot", he admitted.

"I always knew you were sick", Nott commented.

Blaise hasn't even felt offended. "Well, I've grown up rather quickly, maybe because I have two older sisters", he looked at Nott with malice. "My first time was in 5th year and it was Patil. Seems like I was prior in that".

Draco grimaced with disgust. "Really, Blaise, fuck them like you want but do have some respect".

Surprisingly, Nott hasn't displayed any resentment. "Sorry, I don't give a damn, I've never even kissed Padma. Fortunately, I see".

Blaise looked at him doubtfully. Seemed like fucking jerk was capable even of lying to take this little victory away from him. "But you dumped Daphne for her".

"Now I see why you are unable to cast one simple precautionary charm. You are really half-wit, Zabini. I couldn't dump her, we haven't had that kind of relationship. I suggest, you hammer it in your empty head".

Before he replied, Malfoy interposed. "Can we please talk about something else than screwing Ravenclaws? Or anyone? You are fucking infuriating, Blaise".

He frowned at him. "You've never been so sensitive. Seems like betrothal doesn't do you good. Can it be...".

"Shut your mouth, Zabini".

Of course, he did as he was told. Teasing Malfoy was kind of hobby for him but he knew well that it's no good to push too far the subject of friend's future marriage.

…...

 _Malfoy Manor, 29th March, 2004_

 _._

Kissing Astoria at some point was like knocking walls down. In many other areas she was the one to initiate progress – especially when it was about open their minds. In public she was good-mannered lady, calm and quiet but with close friends she was much more open and talkative. From the very beginning she was open with him, to share thoughts and talk about almost everything. Draco didn't like it at first but when he noticed that she hasn't expected him to reply with the same amount of honesty, he changed his mind. Her company was refreshing at this point – she hasn't induced him to talk about anything, hasn't asked awkward questions so he wasn't forced to perform fake honesty. He also didn't have to lie or pretend anything. Many other girls he dated in the past were trying to force him to be open so it worked with exactly opposite effect. Astoria hasn't had that kind of requirements towards him and he was surprised to discover how easy it was to be open with her. Not with everything but still. He didn't have to front towards Astoria so with her he could be just himself.

Despite her open attitude when it came to talking, physically she was more careful. At first it wasn't surprising at all. He dated enough amount of pure-blood girls to know that they keep guys at distance. At first they wanted to make an impression that they respect old courtesy rules. In that way, they emphasized high society-descent and also – maybe primarily – tested a guy. Of course, all of them expected chivalry at first. Sometimes it turned out pretty fast that they didn't like chivalry at all – exactly opposite. Draco hasn't have anything against it, if only a girl wasn't defiant and maiden-like at the same time. He dated two girls like that. One of them thought that it was alluring so he informed her that it wasn't. Probably she took his advise to heart seeing that she was happily married now.

The other one tried to fool him with her virgin-till-the wedding attitude but she wasn't convincing at all so he wasn't surprised to find out that she probably has had slept with greater amount of guys that he's dated girls. But, he was surprised to know that she's had also several girls.

That time, he was very grateful that remembered to be careful with pure-blood dolls. It was reasonable thing while dating any woman belonged to high society – never make the first step towards bed. Not many of girls from ancient wizard families still believed in stuff like that but still some of them were eager to stay a virgin until the wedding. It was better to make things clear and let them decide – in other case it could appear that one enjoyable night is synonymous with proposal. In that case, there were two options – marriage or death.

In the day of Goyle's wedding with Milicenta Draco thought that nothing is worse than a choice like that.

Astoria told him that she was willing to keep the rule on their third or fourth date after he kissed her for the first time. She turned so it was kiss on the cheek.

He tried to be respectful towards girls, really, but it never occurred to him to kiss a girl like that. It would be too old-fashioned and he was sure it would feel like he's kissed his own mother.

But it wasn't like that. It wasn't also unpleasant or distant. He was astonished to discover that he didn't felt like she's rejected him.

She kept her distance in natural way and in small steps, they made progress. Very slow, at some point, and it occurred to him how seriously slow it was when he realized that they were dating almost a year and he hasn't saw her naked. Not even half-naked. Despite every time when he was touching her – and for that to happen he also had to wait very long - he had to fight urge to tear her clothes off.

Of course, he was a pure-blood and he knew all the rules. He wasn't an animal to not be able to restrain primal instincts. He wasn't a hormonous teenager to think about sex all the time.

At least, not in the past. She made him like that.

When he was with her, he tried to keep calm. Made little attempts but not push too much. But after that, he thought about what he could've done if she only let him. He`s never fantasized about anyone that much.

And he was aware that, if it last longer, he will simply strain his hand.

So, despite he knew it looked like too soon, 3 months was pretty short time for preparations and there will be a lot of questions because of that, he asked Astoria if she would like to lead it to marriage. Mother already accepted her, without any complaints. He was almost 24 so he should consider marriage soon. And Astoria was made-like to be his wife.

He's found lots of reasons to cover the fact that he's doing it out of lust. At some point, he felt guilty that he is chivvying her – but, for heaven's sake, he was just a man and men need sex. At least once in a while.

Women also need that. This occurred to him just now. He was invading her with his tongue, sucking on her mouth and while he stopped, Astoria just pulled him closer and kissed him back but not the way she usually did. She's got into his mouth and their tongues mingled. It was like she was fighting to dominate and it made him even more heated than he's been seconds ago.

He was the first to stop and moved away a little, to look at her flushed face. She was half-lying on sofa in minor library, left wing at the Manor. He usually invited her to this room when he wanted... well, be alone with her, despite he felt like a schoolboy.

Back at Hogwarts there were several classes where his housemates took girls. Slytherins preferred privacy so they've never snogged at corridors between lessons. At least, he hoped so because it was what Gryffindors and Ravenclaws did. And they've been really open with that, especially at 7th year. Maybe it was the way to relieve stress while everyone felt like their lives were in danger. Or maybe the only reason was that teachers were terrified, at school chaos reigned and no one really cared what pupils are doing between classes.

Since 5th year Draco was focused on other things than girls – so he`s never experienced that at school. And now, as an adult man, at age 24, he sometimes felt like teenager who was looking for opportunity to snog a girl.

But he hasn't really had a choice. Astoria's never invited him to her flat where she was living with Daphne. He couldn't invite her to hotel despite it was where he usually met his previous girlfriends – if they made it to that base. Without a question, he knew that Astoria would refuse if he invited her to a hotel. And for him it also seemed inappropriate.

She's spent a lot of time at the Manor. And, of course, manor was huge, it was easy to hide there. But that was it – hide. He couldn't get her to his bedroom – she' never been there. According of rules girl shouldn't come to bachelor's room. Even if they were engaged.

Not that he cared. Not that there was probability to get caught. No one was allowed to his quarter without invitation. But still – mother cared. And to ignore it would be disrespectful.

In the matter of disrespect... He was ogling Astoria who was looking at him, relaxed on this sofa while he was leaning over her... And suddenly that question came through his mind – is this disrespect?

She was so excited, so warm – he could feel this warmth while touching her skin. She looked ready.

„Are you comfortable?", he asked and didn't even know why he was asking about that.

He's never really cared where he takes a girl – it's not like it has to be in the bed. Other places were much more interesting. And this goddamn sofa was cosy enough and big enough for both of them. He bought this bloody piece of furniture just for her comfort.

So why did he ask?

„I am", she said. Even her voice revealed excitement. „But..."

He put his finger on her lips so she became silent. Then, still looking at her face, he trailed it down, to her neck and her breasts covered by green velvet blouse. He was perceptive enough to notice arousal in her eyes.

Yes, she was so very ready.

„Astoria, my lady", he whispered and took her delicate hand into his, raised it to his mouth and kissed her fingers one by one. „Have I told you that you are beautiful?"

She sent him gentle smile. „Yes, a lot".

He smirked at that, put her hand down and trailed fingers through her waist. „Have I told you how sweet you are?"

She laughed softly. „Yes, couple of times".

He lead his hand down her stomach and slipped it under her blouse. Astoria shivered when he touched her bare skin.

„And you soon will be mine?", he asked quietly, leaning down. His lips almost touched her ear.

„Yes, Draco, but...", it sounded like insecure.

„Say it", he ordered while moving his fingers across her abdomen.

„I will be yours", she whispered.

Maybe she didn't know yet but he was going to make it come true very soon.

She flinched when he kissed her neck and made his way down. Then, he again looked at her face. He noted her hesitation but it wasn't surprising. Maybe this way it will be even more entertaining. At least for him.

„Let me touch you, sweetheart", it was rather command than request. His mouth get back to her neck and for a while he was just kissing her, then he started to lick and nibble her soft skin. Her body tensed and then she moaned. Draco's got the impression like this beautiful, soft body was in fire and it made him even more elevated.

He started to undo her blouse, slowly, one button by one, and trailed his tongue down through exposed skin. She arched when he was kissing her cleavage but he didn't intended to put too much attention to her revealed chest – not yet. He made his way to unbutton rest of her blouse and opened it to kiss her stomach.

He was curious how wet she already was but still, he didn't have intention to touch that part of her body. It should be done slowly, carefully – so he could be sure that Astoria enjoyed this as much as he did. Also, he could tease her a little – or even more – until she would be on the edge, begging him to get inside of her.

It would be his sweet revenge for all those months of suffer.

He focused his gaze on her breasts, still covered by black bra. He almost expected it to have push up – just because it was so common trick he knew too well and because Astoria seemed too ideal as far.

But she was wearing underwear as subtle as she was. It fitted her very well however he couldn't wait to remove it and see the rest of her. He already knew that even her breasts exactly matched his taste.

„You are perfect. It's hard to believe how perfect you are", he admitted and let himself get closer. The plan to tease her could be harder to accomplish than he thought. The sight of her erected nipples showed through textile of that thin bra caused the feeling that he started to lose control over himself. Maybe the first time he do this fast and then, he tease her. Everything depends. „Flame, I want you so much. It makes me burn."

Maybe she could guess now, when his cock accidentally rubbed against her leg and she shivered. But this time, differently. She looked at him with wide-opened eyes like she came to conclusion which she didn't approve.

„Relax", he said gently. There was no need to panic. He expected she would be a little scared – he could deal with it. He was going to make it as easy as possible for her. „We have a lot of time".

But she shook her head. „No".

For a split moment he stared at her with astonishment. That short answer sounded certain and her face was unquestionable.

So he moved away and stood up, looking at her while she sat on that sofa and buttoned up her shirt. Then, she looked up at him. „I'm sorry".

„Don't be", he replied automatically. „But tell me, what is it? Do you really want to marry me?"

She stood up opposite him, looking angry like never before. „Why do you suddenly ask? You've never asked".

At that, he stared at her in silence. He didn't know what to say. It sounded like accusation and he didn't expect that. He's also never expected her to talk with this voice, it was just... like not her.

He realized that, in details, she said true. He's never asked her if she want to marry him – he's asked her father for permission, according to tradition. He's asked her before if she would like to lead it to marriage.

And he didn't even realized the difference, until now.

„So you don't want to marry me", he summed and it made him feel unexpectedly uneasy.

He's never considered this option before. That marriage looked like perfect solution for both of them. Why would she agree if it wasn't like that for her? No one tried to force her. Why a girl from wealthy respectable family would agree to the marriage if she wasn't convinced she wanted that?

Of course with pure-blood women anything was easy. That could be plenty of reasons he just hasn't perceived. He reminded himself about Caroline whom he dated shortly before started meeting up with Astoria. She was visibly eager to lead everything in the direction of marriage, from the very beginning. As he found out, she was trying to get revenge on her ex-boyfriend who dumped her for richer, older woman. He's had to admit that to get into even wealthier family was quite clever. Very Slytherin-alike. He hasn't took it personally, was even quite impressed because he hasn't considered Caroline as very interesting person before. They could be friends but of course she wasn't eager of that after he took his little revenge on her.

He even liked her but no one should be so cheeky to take advantage of Malfoys. To humiliate her, retaliate and get over it was easy.

But...

No, not this time, not the other guy. Not with her.

It was awkward how the thought of Astoria belonged to someone else made him anxious and livid at the same time.

„I hasn't said I don't want it", Astoria said, looking directly at his face. „It's not... about that".

„I think it is", he's heard himself talk."If you don't want me... like that... now, it won't change. Don't delude yourself. Marriage is just the contract, meaningful in one way, but not the other." It was hard to admit even for himself. If she's seen him not good enough, it won't change after they sign the piece of paper.

She stared at him with concern on her face.

„I thought... It's pretty obvious I want you like that. That is why I apologize. Because I gave you misleading impression, I didn't mean it".

„The impression that I'm at least a little attractive for you? Don't apologize for that", he said and smiled bitterly at her. He clenched his fists, aware of the fact that he's starting to lose control over himself, this time another way, and he could say something rough which will hurt her. It was very easy to say crude things to anyone else, he never cared, but he didn't want to be like that for her. She wasn't anyone, she was his future wife. Or he thought so till now. „Don't apologize... for anything, you do this far too often. You are too kind, too lenient, too noble-minded. I don't need this."

She closed her eyes and despite she hasn't said anything, he knew that she was hurt.

He hasn't said that to hurt her, he didn't mean that but, obviously, fucked-up, like he's done too many times in his life.

And for a moment he had no idea what to say. He wasn't able to invent something what could fix this. „I'm sorry", he said and involuntarily made step to approach her. She stepped back and reached out her hand.

„No, that's okay. You've had to recognize that I'm not that... perfect like you thought".

He didn't know why she is saying something like that. While it's not the point.

She sat down on that sofa and looked depressed. Apparently, willing to fix what he said, he just made things worse.

„I'm not trying to reproach you", he tried to explain. Took two steps towards her but didn't sit on this sofa, only crouch down next to that, in attempt to not press to much. Not making her feel like he was trying to trap her. „I just don't want you to do this for me, if you are going to play role of sister of mercy, making attempt to save Death Eater's lost soul".

His face was a little beneath her because he was practically kneeling next to her on his one knee. She looked down at him like she was surprised.

„This is crazy, how can you even come up with something like that?", she asked. Maybe she was really surprised but he knew it wasn't as silly idea as it sounded. He knew girls like that, possessed by the idea to save world in one on other way, and the thought to convert bad guys to the light side was one of the ways to do that. He's never thought to put Astoria between them, he's never tried to compare her to any of his previous girls because it seemed pointless, she wasn't that simple to classify. But now he tried to resolve why she's even agreed to the marriage. „Listen, Draco, I am going to willingly marry you because you are just... Because I love you", she paused and he was staring at her, this time really unable to say anything at all. He's never considered that she could marry him because of... that. While thoughts were rapidly running through his mind and he tried to invent how to respond on that, she continued and surprised him once again. But this time it wasn't pleasant surprise. „I want to be... with you, like that, but I just can't, not now, because of the curse".

„The curse", he replied in deaf voice.

He didn't expect her to come up with something like that. She couldn't be serious. He's been meeting two girls who really wanted to preserve virginity until the wedding – he understood that and they never even tried to fool him with that kind of rubbish. Despite one of them came from family which still deluded girls with that stuff. Curse, anathema, threaten of ban or prophecy about bad luck. In the past every pure-blood wizard family cultivated stories like that in attempt to keep their children pure in every possible way. Draco wasn't sure how it was two or three generations back but now no one cared. Even his ex. She's had another reasons, he respected that. And dumped her because of that, but well, she shouldn't be surprised. Proposal was not an option, she was half-blood.

So far, he respected what Astoria told him, despite now when they've already set up the date, it shouldn't matter much. It was just a matter of time. It were just three bloody months, not that long, but still unbelievably far when he thought that she would be still so... impenetrable for all this time.

He reconsidered closer date already and decided against it. It would be possible to organize but impossible to explain. Gossips would spread for sure and it would affect mostly her – because, despite purity in theory obliged everyone, in case of extramarital pregnancy always just a woman was blamed.

He really thought most of all about her and it was hard to believe and also – unfair – that she tried to trick him like that instead of telling her true reasons, whatever they were.

„Please, don't...", he restrained himself from cursing, „don't delude me with things like that".

He was able to accept lots. But not lies. He hated to be lied.

She shook her head. „I know what you think. Sounds silly. But I know it's real because it was... made in the same time when we took that blessing. You know, healing things. Ability to use those kind of spells without wand. Magic hands", he looked up at her doubtfully, while she seemed really... worried. „You know that only my family can do that, and it's because of the blessing we took ages ago, a blessing that in our bloodline every man will be capable of curing sickness not possible to cure with normal spells. But along with this was a curse...", he listened to her really carefully, hoped that she didn't think that he's not putting attention in her words. He didn't knew why, but she hesitated. Then she turned down her voice and finished. „If the girl from our bloodline or... well... a bride who join the family... won't be a virgin until wed-night, she will never give birth to male. My father is certain that's true, certain so much that...", she hesitated again. „You know, we have proofs, my father doesn't have a son. And he would prefer one".

Draco stared at her and he said nothing for a while. Sounded very like, but he wasn't sure if it's worth believing.

It didn't matter much, he believed or not, because it was obvious that Astoria is convinced.

„I know it sounds crazy. Or, it even could not be true", she looked at him very seriously. He's never saw her that serious. Looked like it was really delicate subject. „Would you take the risk? Because you know, if there is even a little chance... I mean, you want a heir, that's why you marry me".

„What?", he asked, shocked.

„I mean, you need a son..."

„Not that", he cut her off despite it was quite rude. „The second. You think that my only reason to marry you is that I want you to... You think I treat you like you are incubator for my future child?", he raised his voice a little and immediately regretted that.

„I didn't have this on my mind".

„But it means exactly that", he said through clenched teeth. He couldn't believe she really thought something like that – and still agreed.

She hesitated. „But you need a son. Every... pure-blood need a heir and you said you are going to get married to fulfil that..."

„Yes", he cut her off again. It made him angry while he saw like she is excruciating herself with expressing those words. And he was the one to be blamed. „Yes, I've said something like that and that's true", it was surely during their third or fourth date, they weren't in any kind of relationship and he hasn't thought she will take it so personally. „But you are not...", it was hard to express. „I would never propose to you just because of that". Then he reminded himself what she said few minutes earlier – he never actually proposed. Not to her. „Astoria Greengrass", he said and took her left hand. The diamond ring already was on her finger but it didn't seem to matter. She looked at him, really troubled, but there was also... kind of excitement on her face? „You are admirable, amazing girl... A woman, to be precise," he corrected himself. „And you are special, the most perfect woman I've ever met. I promise to treasure you, cherish you, be with you... For the rest of my life, if you only let me," he felt like his heart raced in his chest when he was looking at her flushed face and he knew it is like casting the most demanding spell – everything depends on this one short moment. „Please, do me this unique honour and marry me".

Astoria closed her eyes, with blush on her cheeks and he knew he made good impression. He was proud of himself, knowing that it was good speech. He was exceptional good speaker if he wanted, far better than...

But, god, why is she quiet, not saying anything?

He tightened his grip on her delicate hand, just a little, just to... Feel that she is here, not going anywhere. „Astoria, please, look at me".

She did what he wanted and smiled, the way which induced warmth increase deep inside his chest, because that smile revealed what will be her answer. But she hasn't said it yet. „I'm contemplating magic moment. I'm sorry".

„Don't be", he advised involuntarily.

„Alright, I'm not", she corrected herself. And looked at him, chewed her lip.

He should give her time but just couldn't take it anymore. „God, Astoria, are you going to kill me?"

She coaxed another smile on her face, playful and frisky this time. „No. And yes. I will marry you."

…...

 _Malfoy Manor, 30 March, 2004_

.

Draco frowned with disapproval towards his own bloody behaviour. He felt like a ninny because since 6th year he's never confide to anyone. But now he needed confirmation that he isn't completely insane. „I don't even know why I'm telling this to you. Do you think I'm stupid?"

Nott was staring at him from his seat on the other side of cafe table. He hasn't looked surprised by the question. „Stupid because Astoria is trying to fool you? Or simply because you trust her, it doesn't matter if she is lying or not?"

Draco could expect that. Nott was always troublesome and enjoyed asking questions like that. He preferred to avoid answer. „Because I don't believe in stuff like that, probably made-up to keep innocent girls in check. But I consider probability that this one is true."

Wicked fellow looked like he was thinking through the case. „It looks to me that it doesn't matter if it's real curse or fake. Astoria believes it and, I suppose, you know that it's rather tough to get over conviction you raised with, even if it's rubbish."

Of course Nott had to put in those sentence plea against him. Draco chose to not put attention but, still, couldn't ignore it completely. „My parents never feed me with nonsense and sure as hell anything can compare to... With presumption that this is real, what twisted mind could invent something absurd like that?"

„A chauvinist, that's for sure", Nott claimed.

„That was a witch, allegedly. Not a chauvinist, rather crazy bitch", Draco insisted. „And if it was made up by any grand-grand-parent, I consider him bloody deviant. To raise children in belief that they are inferior just because of a gender and worthy only if able to give birth to a male... This is sick. What is so funny, Nott?", he couldn't restrain himself from asking because bastard was visibly amused.

„I see you are getting to right conclusion. Better late than never. You should be aware that this kind of belief is, one way or another, cultivate in any noble family. In this case it's just exaggerated. But it's not what amuses me. You are dead, man. You care about her".

Draco grimaced with dissatisfaction. „Yes, genius, she is my future wife".

Nott shrugged shoulders, looking even more pleased. „I mean care like really care. Like love", he emphasized.

„I doubt it", Draco replied. „And what makes you set up statement like that? I don't consider you an expert".

Nott sneered at him. „Not an expert, but still, I've experienced it once. I will tell you what is going on, you don't have to confirm. You get up in the morning and the first thing you think about is her. Then, you are going to... work, library or whatever and the colour of curtains is resembling you of her eyes or robes she was wearing the previous day. And then..."

Draco stared at him in disbelief, not sure if he was disgusted or not. That's Theo Nott, for gods sake, he shouldn't babble like...

„What you are talking about, is ridiculous teenager's crush".

„I suppose in the beginning it's all the same", Nott insisted. „Do you deny it?"

„I sure as hell deny eyes", Draco replied, at least at this point feeling certain. „But robes, blouse and stuff... I admit that, I always remember. Every time I wonder if its colour match the underwear".

He wasn't certain if he was even capable of loving anyone. Astoria was on his mind all the time but it wasn't about her... It was thoughts about what he would like to do to her.

Slightly difference but meaningful.

„And the other day? She wore black. That's cruelty. Everyone knows girls don't wear black lingerie just for themselves".

„Or we all like to think like that", Nott made a comment. „I see you are really going through withdrawal, dude".

That's very revealing, Draco thought with bitterness. „What do you think, genius? I'm not made of stone to live like bloody Buddha or another twisted eremite".

„My condolences", into those words Nott put obvious sneer. „I think, you deserve an order or even a goblet of fire".

„I don't want any sodding orders. I want...", he broke off.

Fuck. Only that. Healthy, refreshing fuck. You can't have it with your own hand. Now it turned out that you can't have it even with your sacred fiancée.

The thought of those nearly three remaining months made him very aware of that.

„Yeah", Nott grinned. „But I have solace for you. You know what they say. With prudish modest girls at first is a lot of trouble. But if you play match well, your next concern may be how to not collapse from exhaustion... before second round".

„I'm aware", he replied. „Maybe I will take month-off for a honeymoon. Or two months. I'm not going through all this misery for nothing".

…

…

 _I hasn't finished 6 yet but I plan to put there Ginny, Theo-Astoria confrontation and Draco – in his best as a jerk._

 _By the way: If you're asking yourself a question: Should I share my thoughts? I tell you: Why not? It's what reviews are for :D_


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer** : All rights belongs to J. K. Rowling. All recognizable characters, plot and situations are not owned by me. I make no profits from this story.

 **Warning** : Story rated M for language, violence and graphic sexual scenes.

.

"Happiness can be found, even in the darkest of times, if one only remembers to turn on the light."  
― J.K. Rowling, _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_

… _..._

 _Thank you for reading and for reviews. This chapter is rated T._

… _..._

 _CHAPTER 6._

… _..._

 _Cafe in Diagon Alley, 2nd April 2004_

.

When Ginny took a sit on the other side of cafe table, Astoria still wasn't sure how she should behave. She made a decision to wait what her friend will do. Ginny was the one who asked her to meet, after all.

„Finally I have some free time", the red-haired witch said. „My mother took James to the Burrow for two days".

„You are tired, I suppose", Astoria replied politely despite she felt quite confused. She wasn't going to pretend like nothing happened and she for sure wasn't going to apologize first.

„A little bit", Ginny waved her hand. „Lately I haven't sleep too well but I won't complain. Every young mother have to endure it after all, right?"

Astoria nodded but hasn't said anything.

Ginny hesitated and continued quietly „I know what you think, I'm trying to excuse myself. But I don't think it's good excuse for what I've said".

Astoria smiled weakly. „You are right, it's not".

Ginny stared at her for few moments, like she was weighing words she was going to say. „I know that I overreacted and I apologize for that", she broke off and when Astoria hasn't said anything, continued. „You know, when I was young... well, younger than I am now, I thought that it is easy to draw the line between what is good and what is bad. We were also taught like that at school, didn't we? There is magic we can make and the other side and we just... can't cross the line. That's why I couldn't believe your words when you told me... I don't know if you remember. It was the year after the battle, I was on the 7th year at Hogwarts. I've told you what Umbridge once tried to do to Harry".

„I remember", Astoria claimed.

Ginny nodded with relief and said „You told me that apparently Ministry's officials know how to use Cruciatus curse... That they are trained to cast Unforgivable spells. I thought that's insane. But..." she broke off. Astoria looked at her with concern. „This is part of Auror's training. Harry is so disappointed with that. It turned that Ministry is double-faced. It really bothers him. And me. Because it's obvious we were lied and a lot of people are lied by officials who think that they are supremes and have the right to tell to people what they can and what they can't do. And give punishment despite they are hypocrites with that".

„They think simple people need simple rules to respect", Astoria replied. „This way they are able to keep their authority", she hesitated. „I thought Harry is pleased with his work".

„He is", Ginny confirmed. „Still, he has some doubts. Now we at least... Know more and it won't be that easy to manipulate society with using his name. Maybe we will be able to make some changes".

Astoria smiled and raised eyebrows. „Is Harry going to become minister of magic?"

„Maybe, one day", Ginny replied. „Someone should make some changes, don't you think? When it's really... necessary to still cultivate dark magic, people should know why and they should know in what terms. Now it's just unfair to delusion everyone with lies and use some people... like Nott, to do spadework for them".

Ginny's words cheered Astoria up. „I've got what you mean".

Despite, Ginny looked concerned. „Do you think, he knew it was basilisk?"

Astoria was surprised at first but there was no need to explain what it was about. „I really doubt that. Basilisks is not any ancient creature, it"s... really rare one. Even teachers haven't known what was that. And... Even if he knew, he wouldn't know about the diary. Draco hasn't knew". When red-haired witch didn't respond, she added: „All of you were just children. You was a child. And it wasn't your fault".

Ginny chewed her bottom lip, obviously stressed. „I know that. But I know also that I should've told... Someone. A lot of people could've died. Hermione almost died. And Harry, too".

Astoria reached out hand above the table to support her. „But you are all alive".

Ginny sent her a weak smile. „I just hope my children will be smarter than I was".

„I'm sure you raise them well. Besides, how many do you plan to have?", Astoria asked, eager to change the subject.

„I'm not sure. Not more than four. It was awful to raise up in such a... crowded home", Ginny admitted. „But Harry, of course, wants to have at least three of them. He better hurry up because I'm going to get done with children in three years and get back to quidditch".

Astoria tried to not laugh at her friend's unexpected honesty. "You should tell him that".

Ginny shook her head, visibly amused. "No more talking. My sex life is... well, doesn't exist lately so now I take matters in my own hands. I have to do shopping next week, could you go with me?"

Astoria wasn't sure if she understood correctly. "You mean..."

"Lingerie, yes. I have to do up my wardrobe", Ginny replied casually. "And it's opportunity for you to do some research. I believe you are going to find something special for your wed-night".

Astoria hesitated for a moment, wondering what she should say to not offend her. "I will seek by myself, not next week for sure. I have too much things to do, with a wedding in... Ten weeks", she felt uneasy with the thought how many things there is to settle in such a short time.

"I've got it, dress first", Ginny agreed very easily. "You don't have one yet, right?"

"I already know what I want. I just have to discuss details with a tailor and I have a meeting with her on Wednesday".

Ginny seemed disappointed. "Don't tell me you cut me off completely. Even if you have something on your mind already, we still can go and look through newest trends".

"Alright", Astoria agreed. "We can meet up on Monday before noon".

Ginny frowned. "I won't complain. Despite, if it would be possible in the afternoon, Hermione might go with us. She is the best adviser right now, up to date with any wedding stuff".

Astoria shook her head, suddenly glad that she really won't have time on Monday afternoon. "I know she is fabulous, brilliant and all but I don't need her to have anything to do with my wedding. Hermione is your friend, not mine".

"Alright, I give up", Ginny replied. "What about today afternoon? Do you have any plans?"

Astoria frowned. Yes, she's had plans and she felt uneasy about it. At some point, she wasn't surprised that Theodore Nott asked her out. It was predictable that he's got suspicious. And he was probably going to question her. She didn't want to answer his questions at all. Still, she wanted to go and meet him. She had to to know if he is just curious or still care about Daphne like she cares about him.

Among all Daphne's school friends, Nott was the one Astoria could've never liked. He seemed to be a man of mysteries and for sure not pleasant ones. She started to notice another side of him at her 5th year at Hogwarts. It would be much more difficult to endure that awful year without Nott around. But when she started to think he could be trusted, Nott attended the battle on the Dark Lord's side. She was unable to understand his reasons. Still, hoped that there is an explanation. Daphne for sure would like to know.

...

 _Ministry of Magic, Department of Magical Law Enforcement, 2nd April 2004_

.

Hermione glanced up from the invitation she's had in her hands. Malfoy sat down behind his desk and put out a file from the drawer to shuffle through it like he was going to get back to work.

But she's had a question so he had to took his eyes away from this – for sure – very interesting case.

"June 12th? Why in such a hurry?", she asked.

Draco sent her a mischievous smile.

"Haven't you heard what the diviner said? Due to unique correlation between Mars and Venus June this year is the best month for the wedding... And such an opportunity won't happen again in 20 years. So, of course, we are getting married in June".

Hermione frowned, feeling even more suspicious because of his frivolous tone. "You don't believe in those things, Malfoy", she said like she's had to remind him that.

"Yeah, I don't", he admitted visibly amused. "But it's no harm to follow such promising augury, don't you think?"

Hermione narrowed eyes. "Sometimes your behaviour is weird, you know? And this?", she glanced down to look again into the invitation. "Wedding in a medieval castle? Isn't it too much?"

Malfoy shrugged his shoulders. "Too much guests for any restaurant. And I don't really like this new trend to have a wedding parties in hotels. Don't you think it's a little... plebeian?"

"From your point of view of course, it is", she responded. "I really don't know how are you going to make it in such a short time. I have a lot of troubles with mine wedding and, gosh, it's next year", she flinched at the thought. "Now we have serious problem while trying to write words for our vows... I'm stuck. It's none of your concern, I suppose".

Malfoy, who has been flicking through the documents until now, put them down on the desk and glanced directly at her. "It seems to me that you like to make things more complicated. I thought you were going to have traditional wedding so why come up with such ridiculous thing?"

Hermione looked at him resentfully. "It will be traditional and modern at the same time. I'm creative".

Malfoy raised eyebrows. "I admit it. You have fertile mind, like dr Frankenstein, so you are creating a hybrid. Tradition and modern trends don't mix. It's like... Making a chocolate pudding and put strawberries into it. You can do that but result probably turn into disaster".

Hermione's sent him a wry smile. "You wouldn't say that if you were the one to swear love, fidelity and obedience in exchange for respect, protection and care. This is glaring relic of unfairness and... chauvinistic paternalistic culture".

"I agree", Malfoy said to her astonishment. "Deal with it, Granger, our culture is paternalistic. Don't blame me for how world works because I haven't invented that."

She squinted at him and raised her voice. "Right, it's just happens to be convenient for you. How I am able to put up with you when you are such a prat, I really don't understand".

Draco pulled out his hands like he thought she was going to attack him physically. "Don't you think it's too much to insult me because of the vows? It's just words".

She looked at him with anger but, despite that, she made the effort to calm down. "Well, yes, just words, but I'm pretty sure you know why it is established like that. To protect your valuable inheritance because it's much more difficult to prove to someone lack of respect while it's rather easy to prove infidelity. So in case of man's betrayal it will be no-fault divorce and woman don't get anything. I call this chauvinism".

She thought Malfoy would show some anger but he seemed to be curious instead. "So you choose to make a vow to Weasel in this modern style in case of divorce? You know you won't get anything because he don't have money, right?"

She frowned. Of course, he took this as a chance to make fun of her. "It's not about money, it's about rules and equity and... equality... Gosh, you are so insensitive, I really start to pity your future wife". At that, she broke off, aware that Malfoy can take it too seriously. But, surprisingly, he didn't savage her.

"Why, Granger? I adore her. Maybe even love".

She raised eyebrows and stared at him with curiosity but Malfoy wasn't eager to say anything more. And she was far too wise to ask.

…...

 _Ministry of Magic,_ _Department of Magical Law Enforcement, 12th November 2002_

 _._

Hermione's never thought about herself like she was a nosy person but this time she couldn't restrain herself from eavesdropping.

It's not real eavesdropping, right? She just casted a spell to hear what is happening in the room next door... She could do this thoughtlessly. By accident. She could...

Alright, she was a bit inquisitive. Nobody is perfect.

The girl who came here looked like she was about to cry and Hermione would be damned if wasn't able to know what it was all about. Finally she's had the proof that Malfoy is heartless selfish bastard but somehow she hasn't felt satisfied.

"Calm down, Caroline. I've never knew you are such a drama queen", Malfoy said and he sounded like he was bored but Hermione's was able to read this voice tone very well – he was pissed.

"I'm a drama queen?", the woman spoke in trembling voice. "You humbled me in front of..."

"Your ex-lover?", Malfoy cut her off. "I could do worse, maybe you appreciate it instead of making a big stink out of it. I suggest you calm down", he emphasized the last sentence.

It was few moments of silence and then Caroline said: "You know, I really didn't expect you are capable of... such a mean behaviour towards me because you said you loved me".

"You should be happy it wasn't true because if I loved you and you fooled me, to humiliate you like that wouldn't be enough. I still do respect you, take it into consideration", after those words there was a silence and firstly Hermione thought Malfoy broke off but then she realized that she was unable to hear anything because of silence spell.

Crap. She's got caught.

For next five minutes Hermione tried to concentrate on her work. She should have because now they were working on very important case. The wizard who's killed three people and was still on the loose. But there were too many thoughts running through her mind to focus.

After five minutes, Malfoy escorted his – ex, probably? - to exit and then he went back to the office. Hermione knew she should be ashamed because of spying on him but despite that, she glanced up at him with indignation.

Malfoy looked at her with a frown, then he pulled out a chair to sit on the other side of her desk. "Say whatever you want to say, I know you've been eavesdropping".

She was surprised he didn't show any anger. Still, she felt aggrieved. "I haven't been..." she started to speak but when Draco sent her sceptical look she gave up. "Of course, I have nothing to say".

Malfoy smirked. "Please, I know you have a lot to say, as usual. It's written all over your face".

She narrowed her eyes. "Alright, and you are mad at me so why don't you say how rude of me it is to earwig your private conversations?".

Malfoy smiled viciously. "What'ss the point? Inquisitiveness is very typical for all women and, after all, you are a woman. Despite it can be dubious, considering your usual hardly-womanlike behaviour".

"You are always mean when you think someone can get under your skin. I won't say anything", she replied but then, added: "I don't understand at all what those women see in you".

Malfoy raised his eyebrows like he's found her words surprising. "Really, with your amazing brainpower? I have money and relatively good presence, I don't need to be charming or even polite to anyone. Despite, sometimes I am".

She sent him cold look. "I guess you are when you want to get something. But even in your case, to confess love to girl just to get her to bed, is very low level. If you don't have a heart, don't pretend to have one".

Malfoy looked like he was amused. "Don't get mi wrong, Granger, but I don't have to delusion girls with my heart, another body parts of mine are more than enough".

Hermione made a wry face. "Tell me, among all those girls you dated, was there at least one you've declared to love and you truly meant it?"

Malfoy looked askance at her."No. Why do you care?"

She shook her head in disbelief. "I just... You surely won't agree with me but love means something. And people are overusing this word, just because it's convenient for them..."

"It's the matter of common sense", Malfoy interjected her and she glanced at him with a frown. "You have no idea how strident women can be."

She gave him a crooked smile. "I can imagine, believe me. I know lots of women. You should be aware that usually we take words seriously".

"Are you that sensitive because someone broke your well-guarded heart?", Malfoy asked with malice but when she glowered at him, he changed his mind. "Alright, pass. I'll never say it again. Happy now?"

She narrowed her eyes at his obviously irony. "You better don't say anything like that until you mean it".

"Which is equal to never", he replied. "Do you realize how insistent _you are_?"

Hermione shrugged her shoulders. "It's because I'm a woman".

Malfoy sent her wry smile. "I think it has more to do with you being unbearable know-it-all than with you being a woman".

Hermione sent him meaningful look. "Say whatever you like, I know you actually care abut my opinion. Maybe you care about me?", she suggested maliciously. "Too late, I'm not single anymore".

She thought Malfoy should be surprised by her statement but it didn't seemed like that. Instead of saying something rude about her family background, wizard eyed her with caution like he was thinking over something. "Feel secure, you are not my type".

"What is your type?", she asked curiously.

"I tell you if you tell me yours", he enticed her visibly amused.

Hermione hesitated for a split second. It was foreseeable that Malfoy will make a mockery of her but she hasn't thought like it could do any harm. "Black hair, brown eyes, dusky skin".

"It looks like you haven't grown out of crush on Krum", Malfoy commented despite he wasn't as hectoring as she expected him to be.

She smiled bitterly. "You see, there is meaningful difference between being attracted to someone and love. Probably you are unable to get that because of lack of experience in that area".

"If you are trying to aggravate me, you've lost your touch", he claimed calmly.

She rolled her eyes. "I bet you prefer gingers or blondes".

Malfoy smirked. "Gingers, yes. But not blondes. Brunettes are more attractive".

"And why is that?", she asked, feeling offended.

"I'm not sure", he replied indifferently. "Maybe because they look good in red... Just, in red", he cut off.

Hermione raised her eyebrows, this time caught of guard. "And since when you like red?"

"Wrong question. Not: since when, it depends on the occasion".

She grunted, displeased. "Of course. The lady in public but a whore in private. How very blokeish of you. I'm slightly disappointed on your personal taste".

Malfoy looked amused. "I thought you are a grown-up girl, Granger, so you should know how some things works. If you know a man who declares to like modesty in bed, he is simply lying or... Has other problems."

Hermione frowned. "But men do like challenges, right? The more difficult, the better?"

"Yeah, to some extent. It's fun to chase a kitty but it should be paid off handsomely to compensate all effort in the end".

Hermione shook her head in disbelief. "Are you doing this on purpose? Every time I start to see you as a human being, you have to say something to prove that you are a hopeless jerk".

"Don't be so maiden-like, Granger" he sneered at her. " It wouldn't do you any harm if you kick back sometimes and have some fun. I believe you won't be that unbearable then".

Hermione narrowed eyes and sent him wicked smile. "Don't worry. I'm satisfied with my sex life".

"I hope your boyfriend is satisfied too", Malfoy replied defiantly. "I prefer to avoid hearing your mutterings about males if you got cheated on your own request".

…

 _Fantasmagoria Cafe, somewehere in magical London,_ _2nd April 2004_

.

Astoria greeted him calmly but there was a cold smile on her face. Usually, she hasn't behaved this way.

„Looks like you aren't pleased to see me", he said to her when they took the seats at the table.

„Today, no", she admitted without hesitation. „We both know you are going to ask me meaningless questions in attempt to get to know something important. I'm not going to answer on any of them".

Theo glanced at her with astonishment. Of course, she had to guess that he's asked her out to talk about Daphne. But he thought that Astoria would rather pretend to not know anything than simply put the cards on the table.

„And you came here to tell me that? Instead of avoiding me, like your sister does? She's been doing this for nearly eight years. I want to know why".

Astoria narrowed her eyes, visibly angered by his words. „Why do you care, all of a sudden?"

He wasn't prepared for direct attack. „What do you mean?"

„I mean", her response seemed to be well-measured, „that the day you broke up with her, you should know you are no longer part of her life. And you have no right to ask questions".

There was no use in trying to explain her no one broke up with anyone. Still, he did want to explain. „That's not what I did. I've asked her to stay away... For a while".

„Because you've already made the decision to pick the side?"

In reality it didn't matter much. For him it was obvious that sooner or later the day of the battle will come and students at Hogwarts will got involved, even involuntarily. When Daphne quitted school, he was sure he was right. Later, when Dark Lord turned attending to school into obligation, he was even more convinced. Daphne was in France and she was safe, at least temporarily.

The fact she decided to leave Hogwarts without Astoria bothered him. As well as the fact that Daphne hardly responded to his letters and every of her words was in the „go to hell" manner. He's never thought she will take his dates with Patil that serious. Looked like, unwittingly, he broke her heart. Still, he was convinced that, if the right side win, there will be a chance to fix what he mucked up. Whichever side would win, he should be able to do something.

He was delusional, of course. No decision can be made without upcoming consequences. Harry Potter won but some people've died. Daphne's Gryffindor friend died. When he chose the side he made himself partly responsible for all of those deaths. He made his choice, Daphne made one too when after the battle she's written to him she didn't want to have anything to do with Death Eaters. Not ever. Part of him understood that. He watched Lavender Brown dying and hasn't done anything to help her.

Every decision bring effects. In the end, whatever you choose, you have to pay.

„Why it bothers you?", he sent to Astoria questionable look. It shouldn't mean any difference for her.

„I just...", she glanced at him with hesitation. „I've tried to understand what where your motives. You've never been... with them and suddenly you made a choice like that when it came to the battle. Draco was loyal to his parents. I can understand that. But you? You were never loyal towards anyone but yourself. Have you thought it was safer this way, that this... monster has greater chance to win? Was it just cold calculation?"

„If it was, I was wrong. Even if I was convinced to Dark Lord's beliefs, I was wrong. Isn't this all that matters now?", he replied bitterly.

Astoria shook her head. „No, it isn't. Your reasons are important, for me, and I'm sure Daphne thinks the same. You just... I will never believe you were actually convinced... Like them. His followers were mental, capable of justifying the worst actions, just because they thought their master was right. Completely dazed, like that crazy bitch Bellatrix."

At that, Theo stared at her with concern. „What she has done?"

Astoria narrowed her eyes. „Who?"

„That crazy bitch", he repeated after her and Astoria narrowed her eyes, probably knowing that she made a mistake. „What she has done to Daphne?"

Astoria seemed like she was caught of guard but she checked herself quickly and brought indifferent look on her face. „You have no right to ask".

He knew it's very rude of him but he didn't care. „You don't have to answer. I will find out, one way or another".

„I doubt that. They are all dead", she said and he hasn't even had the chance to ask who she was talking about before she added. „You would have to ask Daphne but you can't do this either. She always respected when you didn't want to talk. I believe you respect her enough to not... Question her out of curiosity".

It was obvious she played that card because she thought he could actually force Daphne to talk. And she was right, he could try. It would be very mean of him because, like Astoria said – they've always respected that there are lines you can't cross.

„I'm not curious", he denied. „I'm worried".

„There is no need to worry now", Astoria replied despite to him those words rang hollow. „What happened, happened. The war is over."

Theo supposed she didn't really believed in her own words. He hasn't believed at all. There were lots of people to whom war never ended. People who've lost someone important or who lost themselves. He's seen some of them, not only in Azcaban. They were devastated to the point they weren't able to retrieve themselves, to get to know who they really were before the war and who they are after that.

He tried to push Daphne away to make sure she wouldn't be one of them. And until now, never let himself think that maybe he failed.

…...

…...

 _Next time: double-date and a glance at Drastoria back at Hogwarts. I appreciate all reviews from you_ :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer** : All rights belongs to J. K. Rowling. All recognizable characters, plot and situations are not owned by me. I make no profits from this story.

 **Warning** : Story rated M for language, violence and graphic sexual scenes.

.

"Happiness can be found, even in the darkest of times, if one only remembers to turn on the light."  
― J.K. Rowling, _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_

… _..._

 _This chapter is rated T._

… _..._

CHAPTER 7.

.

 _Azkaban, 17th March 2004_

.

Since dementors were no longer guardians in Azkaban, wizarding society considered it... less-gloomy place. Astoria could hardly imagine how depressing it had to be in the past. She felt terrible from the first moment she's got here.

The visits room was quite bright thanks to huge windows. Still, stone floor and rock walls made the impression that there is dark inside. The room seemed empty because there were a lot of tables and chairs but no people. In the room, there was only her, Draco and his father.

She has never met Lucious Malfoy in person, just saw him accidentally few times before Dark Lord returned. She was astonished to discover he didn't seem to change much. He was a little bit thinner, looked tired but still proud and confident. She was sure he has to regret lots of things but probably would never admit that.

Astoria expected him to don't like her. Despite it looked like she was right, Lucious at least hasn't treated her like she was unworthy of his attention. „Your father testified against me and now my son expects me to give you my blessing", he said. It was hard to see any emotions in those words. She felt like she was accused of something, but it's impossible to defend if you don't even know the charges.

Not that she would try to explain herself towards him. He was the criminal here and, even despite she was a little afraid, she wasn't going to let him drive her in a complex like she was inferior to him.

She wasn't sure what she thought about Lucious Malfoy. For her, he was a Death Eater and she hated all of them. But in the same time, he still was Draco's father and she knew Draco respects him. Because of that, she wanted to see Lucious as a human being who committed huge crimes... But still, a human being, not a monster most people considered him to be.

„Father, I would like you to give us your approval", Draco said. „But Astoria doesn't have to prove anything. And we won't beg for your permission".

Lucious glanced at him, seeming displeased. „As I thought", he replied and looked at Astoria again. „You are now part of our family. Even if you don't really want to be, I expect you to stand tall and behave with dignity like a family name oblige you to".

...

 _Malfoy Manor, an hour later_

.

„You didn't have to go there, but I really appreciate you did", was Draco's first words when they came to the manor by the Floo.

Despite that visit turned to be... almost pleasant, she was nervous and tense. Apparently, she hasn't succeeded in an attempt to hide it. When Draco came closer and wrapped arms around her, she relaxed.

„Everything okay?", he asked watching carefully her face.

„Yes, it is", she claimed, feeling much more secure. „I suppose I passed the test".

„It's not a test", Draco replied. „You don't have to meet anyone's expectations to be my wife". He was surprisingly serious at this point.

„Well, even in that case, tonight is your turn to prove something. I expect you to be nice", when Draco made a wry face she corrected herself: „Neutral, at least".

„For your sister, I'm always neutral and I'm always kind. Maybe you haven't noticed but it costs a lot of effort. The last time I talked to her, she looked like she was going to stab me with a fork. I find it hardly polite".

Astoria smiled cheerfully. „That's why we don't eat anything tonight. Only theatre".

„You are very precautionary, I admit that".

„And you can be very patient if you want", she claimed.

„I promise to give it a try", Draco replied and reached out to run fingers down her cheek. Even soft touch like that made her heart beat faster. In the past few days, he hardly touched her, being even more cautious with every slight contact when they've been alone. She could guess why and it made her regret that she's told him about the curse. Now, he felt uncomfortable with her. „After all, it looks like I should be grateful to your sister".

„Why?", she wasn't able to guess what was in his mind.

„Well, Daphne is many things but she hardly can be called nice. It seems to me that she inherited all character flaws in your family. That's the only explanation why you are so beautiful and charming in the same time", his hand slid down her back in slow movement which made her shiver. She looked up at him, intent on kissing him first if he won't do this in a few seconds. But Draco relinquished the embrace and stepped back from her. „Mother probably is waiting for us. She has to be eager to know what you think about your father-in-law".

„For sure he is less scary than I thought", Astoria replied, trying to hide her disappointment. Lately, she's spent more time with her soon-mother-in-law than she's had with Draco, mostly because Narcissa wanted to play a key role in wedding preparations. And because Draco seemed to prefer not spend too much time with her.

...

 _Theatre, somewhere in magical Vienna, the same day in the evening_

.

„I haven't known you will come", Astoria said with surprise on her face.

„Does it mean you are not pleased to see me?", Theo responded, probably already knowing the answer.

„Of course it's always nice to see you", she replied with pure politeness.

Draco, who seconds before pulled out a chair for her and now sat back on his own seat next, stared at them with a frown. „What is going on with you too?"

„I asked Theo to come", Daphne interfered.

She came to the cafeteria with Astoria but now, when Draco chose the chair for his fiancée next to him, at the table for six persons, she was forced to make a choice – sit with them or next to Theo on the other side. She chose the second one. It was obvious she wasn't pleased with Draco's attempt to take control over the situation. It looked like the beginning of a troublesome battle.

„I suppose Daphne did this for you, not because my companion is so eligible", Theo said to Astoria. „She is worried you could become a widow before you've had a chance to be the bride".

Draco looked at him with malice. „You are so funny when you attempt to make a joke. It would be better if you've had any sense of humour but still, good intentions counts".

„About that, did you choose repertoire? 'Orlando furioso?' I find it funny because this poem contains the first literary description of a hippogriff. This wonderful creature will appear on the stage", Daphne pointed out.

Malfoy rolled his eyes at the mention, but he decided to ignore it. „No, my lovely wife have chosen it", he replied and then directed gaze at Astoria and carried up her hand to submit a kiss. Theo was sure that he did that only to irritate Daphne.

Daphne sent him a gaze of astonishment mixed with malice. „You already consider Tori your wife? I have to remind, you are not married yet".

„It's easy to forget", Draco responded in boring tone while caressing Astoria's hand in his palm.

Theo realized that it really was good luck Daphne invited him on this meeting. Now they both were just testing waters – but it soon could turn into a turf war.

At school, their small battles were amusing. But he wasn't sure if it could be like that this time. May turn into something serious. Better not.

„I see. That's why you've instructed her to quit a job?"

Draco looked at Daphne with a frown on his face. Astoria reacted first. „He didn't".

Daphne hasn't turned out to her, her gaze was still focused on Malfoy who turned his face to her, to show unconcerned look. „Suggested, then?"

„Yes, it was my suggestion for her to already quit the job", Draco replied with a cold voice.

„Already", Daphne repeated. „It turns your previous action to kick Whitlock out of his position in health department purposeless".

Draco hasn't shown any reaction towards that accusation. „Is he your friend or something that you care that much?"

„No, unfortunately, I don't have highly placed friends like that. But you do and you don't hesitate to pull out the strings to get rid of someone who seems to get on your way".

„I don't deny it", Draco replied sharply, not even trying to act calm. „Is it a problem for you?"

„Yes, it is, when you use it to take control over... You know, you can't just sack someone for conversing. Tori is not a thing you can keep to yourself like a toy".

Well, it was the plain-spoken attack. Astoria visibly tensed, aware of the fact that this can turn into open conflict. Theo started to feel compassion towards her. But he still preferred to wait and see if they are capable of any kind of understanding. If he interferes, there won't be any kind of agreement. Just latent rivalry.

„I didn't do that because he asked Astoria out but because of his lecherous glance", Draco claimed and looked at Daphne critically. „I don't expect you to notice something like that and I don't feel like I have to explain myself towards you".

Daphne hesitated for few seconds. She dropped the subject and got back to the previous one. „And now she will quit the job and then, what? You will lock her up in the manor so no one can glance at her?"

Astoria sent appealing look towards her, but Daphne ignored it. Draco seemed like he was starting to lose his patience. He turned his gaze from his old classmate and glanced at pressurized fiancée, fondling her hand in an attempt to comfort her. „Astoria, darling, do you like your job?"

The blonde witch turned to her older sister. „No, Daphne, I didn't like it".

Daphne frowned. „But you quitted work in our clinic to work there".

„I don't know which one was worse. Do you like to be office lady under Dad's command?", Astoria asked impudently.

Theo raised eyebrows with disbelief. Daphne seemed astonished, but it was hard to say if she was also petulant.

„That's not the point", she replied, avoiding an answer. „What are you going to do now?"

„Now I focus on my courses. And I have a ceremony to arrange".

„And then, what?", Daphne insisted and even Theo had to think that she was a little too offensive. „You find another job, to start from lower position again? You just got promoted"

Malfoy gave up on caressing Astoria's hand and straightened himself in the chair, to face Daphne. „To be someone's secretary? My wife won't be under anyone's command and she sure as hell doesn't need to work. In my family women do not work".

„Ha!", was Daphne's respond. Obviously from the very beginning she wanted to hear the statement like that. „And you consider this the one and only right way due to tradition. Are you aware that maybe it would be better for your mother to do something more than simply being the Great Malfoy wife?"

Draco clenched his teeth. This time, it was Astoria who took his hand.

Theo's chose to just regard them all carefully. He made the very interesting conclusion that Astoria, despite being stuck between the devil and the deep blue see, hasn't looked like she was going to panic. He half expected her to panic at the very beginning of this conversation because she always behaved like that in stressful situations at school.

„I warn you", Draco snapped at Daphne with serious but cold voice, „don't bad-mouth my parents. This is out of question".

Daphne's had to realize she went overboard. „I didn't mean it. That's not the point. You are selfish, possessive bastard, Malfoy. Are you at least capable of any afterthought?"

At least she got back to insulting him which gave the hope it all won't burst into a fight.

Unexpectedly Astoria interjected. „Daphne, if you are just looking out for an opportunity to affront Draco, why did you even agree to come here? I didn't ask you for that", she said quietly but with conviction.

It seemed like she made the decision to pick up a side. And it could turn bad. Before Theo went off, Malfoy reacted. "I don't feel offended. Daphne always has had a strange way to show love".

Daphne rolled her eyes. "Make me love you more and I will smash your face".

"I think it's time to go. The play is about to start in twenty minutes. We should take our seats", it looked like this was the first thing Astoria was pleased to say.

...

 _Hogwarts meadows, 30th Oct 1993_

.

The weather started to be chilly in a recent couple of days but still, students tried to spend outside as much time as they could. As the school year was passing by, the amount of time needed to learn increased. In a couple of weeks, there will be almost nothing for students despite cramming and reading so everyone tried to make good use of free time.

While they were sitting under the willow, Daphne was complaining about Snape and Theo just listened despite she knew this lenient look well. He was unexceptional good in potions and it irritated her.

„Well, well. It looks like you've got yourself a boyfriend, Daphne", she wasn't surprised at all when she turned and saw Draco who approached them.

She looked to see Theo's face and he was of course confounded. Malfoy was always a tauter, but not everyone was accustomed to his attitude.

„Are you jealous?", she replied and gave him a defiant look. „Sorry but you and I, it wouldn't work. Deal with it".

Draco sneered at her and sat down on the grass against them. „How funny of you. Besides, accept my congratulations. I've never thought anyone would like a harpy like you, of course only monster-lover can be gallant enough. No offence, Nott, I'm awe-stricken by your bravery".

„I'm sorry I can't say the same to you", Theo said with politeness. „After you fooled yourself with freaking out over a hippogriff. You wouldn't be that waggish if you ever saw a harpy in person".

Malfoy frowned, obviously puzzled. Daphne felt amused. It was an uncommon thing to embarrass that arrogant punk, Draco „I have affluential Daddy" Malfoy.

„Have you seen any?", the blonde wizard asked still looking perplexed.

„Not many, and I don't miss them. They aren't that pleasant to look at as Daphne is", Theo replied with a serious look on his face. „And not that unoffending as hippogriffs are".

„That damned creature's bitten me", it sounded like an excuse.

„Yes, I saw. Couldn't be that bad, when you still have your arm unimpaired", Theo made a comment. „I wonder how long you will be able to live with your lack of self-preservation".

Malfoy narrowed eyes. „Are you threatening me, Nott?"

Theo smirked. „No, I'm telling this due to friendly concern. Why are you so over-sensitive?"

It seemed like Malfoy hasn't found any smart respond on that. „Are there any things you are interested in, other than... different kinds of monsters?", he asked while giving Daphne sideways glance. "Quidditch, maybe?"

„Of course, I do like quidditch", Theo replied.

„So, which team do you support?"

Daphne rolled her eyes.

Boys. All the same.

...

 _Greengrass sisters flat, 17th March 2004_

.

„I don't get it", Daphne entered the living room and put on the table two cups of hot chocolate. Then she sat down on the sofa against Astoria. „Don't make this mistake, letting Draco make the decisions for you. It will get into his habit".

„But it wasn't his decision. It was a proposition. And I agreed because it's okay with me. I didn't like the job, I haven't planned to work there for a long time".

„You resigned from the job at health centre so you could work in the office. Why, if it's not what you want to do?", Daphne asked.

It seemed that the issue really bothered her.

„Maybe I had to give it a try to know it's not for me", Astoria knew that it's indirect answer, but she made it sound convincingly so her sister should accept it.

Daphne shook her head with disbelief. „Please, Tori. You've always wanted to help people. I know working with Dad is difficult sometimes but still, that job made you happy. Didn't it? I've found it strange when you came up with the idea to apply for a job in the ministry...", she broke off. „Oh no, don't tell me you did this because of him".

Astoria felt like she could squirm under sister's suspicious eyes. And she did like she was told – remained silent.

Daphne looked perplexed and hasn't said anything for a few seconds. Then, she showed anger. „How can it be, you've carried a torch for Draco Malfoy and I didn't know?", then she turned off her voice and added. „Tell me, how long?"

Astoria shook her head. She felt like she was under the investigation and she had to explain herself. „It wasn't like that".

„Well, it looks absolutely like that. But you hardly ever talked, when did you...", she paused again and wide-opened her eyes. „Don't tell me you've had the crush on Draco since school. It's crazy", she hesitated. „Like it already hasn't been crazy enough. He was a jerk and still is one. So what's the difference".

Astoria felt offended. „No need to be rude", she said.

Daphne didn't seem ashamed. „Sorry, Tori, but I feel like you lied to me. You always acted like you hated my friends, especially Draco. You called him vicious fiend".

„Maybe this is why", she replied quietly and Daphne gave her unexpectedly curious look. „At school I always tried to keep our father's rules and I couldn't understand why you did exactly opposite. I thought it was just your rebellious attitude. And then the day came when I... realized our father is not always right. And then, I noticed that not everything I believed was true. I just regretted that I haven't tried to... get to know some people and make my own opinion. It wasn't only about Draco. At least, not in the beginning. And yes, when I decided I don't want to work in our clinic any longer, I went on interviews in lots of places, just because I wanted to give it a try, open my mind. The work in ministry hasn't seemed attractive to me but I saw Draco at the corridor and...", she felt lost in her own thoughts but still tried to explain. „Maybe it was because of school crush, I'm not sure now. I've seen it differently back then. Like trying to fix something I did wrong", she ended with insecure feeling and looked at Daphne. „Do you understand?"

Daphne seemed concerned. „Not really. But that's how you felt", she broke off and remained silent for a moment like she was thinking over something. „Please, don't tell me you are going to abandon everything for him. The idea to be just... someone's wife and throwing banquets, even if it's charity parties... It's not you, I don't think you could be happy with just these".

„But I haven't told that's all I want to do. I have plans. At first I will complete education and then...", she hesitated. „You can't tell to anyone, especially to Draco".

Daphne raised her eyebrows. „Why?"

Astoria chewed her lips. „Because I told everyone I attend a healing training course and that's not true".

„You shouldn't lie", Daphne replied automatically.

„I know", Astoria couldn't disagree when she... knew but still, she had her reasons. „It's not a lie, it's rather like... a half-lie. It's not that serious".

Daphne frowned. „Then, why did you lie?"

„Because Draco wouldn't approve this. He can't know... At least until I finish course".

„And when it will be?"

„In two years".

...

 _Hogwarts, 15th March, 1997_

.

Astoria always kept the rule to never walk through corridors alone. She wouldn't do this, even without Nott's advise. This school year was awful from the first day and to be careful was the matter of self-preservation. Only children of Death Eaters felt safe – everyone else had to mind their actions. With Carrows as teachers and bold children of Dark Lord's followers who treated school like it was their playground, it was easy to be attacked. Maybe not killed but why not attacked. Some of those twisted teenagers really enjoyed new school curriculum.

She was in Slytherin so never was an object for anyone to train unforgivable spells. She even thought that no one will try to teach it in lower grades. But she was wrong, as it turned. Imperius and Cruciatus were mandatory for 5th years.

As Nott told her, she tried to not panic. He told it's not that easy to cast such a spell, even if you really want to do this and train hard. It won't work so fast. And, as he pointed out, Carrows were stupid and sick enough to order students train it on youngers, without training on animals, so it will just take much more time. You can make it look real, you can actually try, it will last hours to get any results.

Of course, he was right. During lessoms they've trained and trained and that wasn't that bad. Amycus Carrow got mad because of lack of progress, but he didn't punish Slytherins much so their things were... Bearable.

Astoria was glad that this year Slytherins took their classes separately, without students from other houses, because they were considered „more equal than others". She knew it's selfish of her but at least she's never seen that... Cruciatus Curse. At least, until now.

They finished Imperius, trained on Gryffindors 3rd years and it wasn't... that bad, the spell wasn't that cruel at least. She felt uneasy going on the lesson today, when they were supposed to start with Cruciatus but still, she thought they won't make any progress in this year... Her classmates was just average in casting spells, as she was, and she felt grateful for that.

But Prewett's twins who transferred from Durmstrang weren't average and they were capable of casting unforgivable spells. At least, that one. They weren't that good with Imperius. Cruciatus had to be their favorite and they have a great amount of fun during the lesson, not only because of screaming Gryffindors children but also because of terrified Slytherins who were there.

Prewetts reminded her of Bellatrix Lestrange who's had the same look on her face while watching someone's suffer. To witness someone's weakness when she felt strong was amusing to her. And to them.

She felt rotten, physically and mentally, to the point that after the lesson she didn't know what to do in first place. Everyone else ran out from that class, even those Gryffindors whom she wanted to help – not that there was anything to do. She wasn't a healer and they, after the spell was cut, were in theory well. Any visible damages. Anything which could be fixed or palliate.

When she approached one of them, trying to figure out if there was anything she could do, they all just escaped, looking at her like she was going to hurt them. Of course, she knew that way of looking well. She's had Slytherin badge on her robe, after all.

She wasn't sure how long was sitting in the corridor next to Dark Magic classroom, but it had to be long because it was quiet around. Next lesson already started. She wasn't even concerned, she was just going to go to girl's dorm in Slytherin house and don't go today anywhere else.

But when she stood up, she saw two students who turned in the corridor. Of course, it was them. Maybe she shouldn't be surprised that they got back.

„Greengrass, you don't look well. We are worried, do you need help?", one of them said with a devious smile. It was hard to tell if it was Ethan or Aiden, they looked exactly the same. Even that cruel look in their eyes was exactly the same.

„No, thank you", she replied., standing in the same place, not sure what to do. They were on her way and she didn't want to take even a step towards them. But to turn out and go in the opposite direction also didn't seem like a reasonable thing to do.

„But there isn't any colour on you usually so pretty face", he insisted. „Are you sick?"

Just go back to hell, she thought but obviously hasn't spoken aloud.

„I think maybe she is worried about those poor 3rd years", this time the other one said. „It seems to me that Greengrass has a very kind heart. Didn't you notice, she almost fainted in the middle of our spectacular show. She felt sorry for them".

„Maybe. What a shame for Salazar Slytherin you are. Maybe you should be sorted to another house. You don't feel well among Slytherins, right? We can help such a pretty girl. What do you think, Ethan?"

„Why not. We can get it done, send you to another house. Which one should it be? Gryffindor if you prove that you are brave".

„Those kids hasn't seemed brave", his brother commented. „But okay, Huffleppufs scream even before we cast a spell so there is the difference. And in which case we send her to Ravenclaw?"

„If she find out how to break the spell in five minutes?"

„Very clever, brother. Deep in your heart you are half-Ravenclaw, I see".

Astoria knew she should already run. Not that it would make any difference, try to escape or not, but she shouldn't just calmly stay there. She wasn't capable of making any move, just stared at them when they kept that ridiculous conversation, both with their eyes on her.

„I suggest you go away". It was a voice from behind her. She didn't even flinch. There was no need to turn and look who was it because she knew that voice pretty well.

„I don't feel like do this. Do you, brother?"

„Not at all".

Now, she felt like panic increased in her. Can it be that he was alone? So where is the rest of them? She turned around to find out that she was right – it was just Draco Malfoy, with a wand in his hand pointed out in Prewetts. He took two steps to approach her, looking behind her back. She looked around, like she hoped that Nott was somewhere in the shadow. Or Blaise or Goyle, whatever. But no one was there.

Astoria thought that Malfoy looked even worse than the last time she saw him. Every time she's got the impression like he was paler than previous and he steadily lose weight. Nothing surprising because he hardly ate anything.

„Do you feel like talk about your feelings in the headmaster's office?", Malfoy said with a frown.

One of the twins sneered at him. "Don't think that being a prefect and headmaster's pet makes you untouchable", his hand reached to his pocket but his brother stopped him.

"Don't be stupid", he snapped. Then, he turned his gaze to Malfoy. „Okay, we go this time. Remember, if you decide to stand by losers, you can become one of them. Take it into consideration, Malfoy".

Astoria's heard steps and hoped the twins have gone once and for all.

Malfoy looked down at her.

„What are you doing here? Don't you know the rules?", he said with anger. „It costs Slytherin twenty points".

At that, she flinched like she came to life. „For what?"

„Mucking around on corridors alone", he replied without a blink.

„Are you mad?", she hissed.

She hasn't broken any of school rules. It was his and Nott's idea to order students walking in, the least, 4-person groups.

„Another ten points. Do you have anything more to say?"

She wanted to ask him if he was going to dock other points to his own house for the fact he was walking here alone – but she suppressed that thought.

„This is warning for future", Malfoy said. „I will escort you to the classroom, what is your next lesson?".

She didn't respond, too... concerned to say anything. She was terrified and angered and ashamed because she had to be saved – again. And this time it was Malfoy to save her, what could be worse than that?

Cruciatus would be worse, came through her mind and she realized just now what happened and how serious things were and how it could turn out. Gryffindors screams came to her mind.

„Greengrass, I can guide you to the infirmary if you are not feeling well", Malfoy said and this time his voice was almost gentle.

The words he said... It was ridiculous. This situation was ridiculous. His behaviour was ridiculous and hers as well. Who even cares about points or a House Cup this year?

„I'm not feeling well and I won't be", she replied trying to keep calm. „Those... guys, they are here, they are walking through our school, spitting at Dumbledore's reverence, destroying everything he built. They are torturing children, threatening us and everything because of those..."

„Astoria, calm down", he cut her short.

She clamed up, despite Malfoy hasn't even raised his voice. It was probably because he called her by her first name and she hasn't heard it for a very long time. Mostly people thought her name was flatulent and grandiose. She also's heard plenty of times that it doesn't match her because she was nice. And the short name „Tori" was also nice so everyone called her that.

To be honest, she hated it, a name for a child.

„I'm trying to calm down", she answered and took a deep breath. „It's just... quite hard".

He measured her with his gaze like he was thinking over something. „You can hit me if it helps", he declared.

She stared at him with astonishment. „What?"

„You can hit me. I let them to the castle. I'm one of them".

She shook her hand. „No, you aren't. And it won't help".

He looked at her with hesitation, like he was wondering if it's worth to provoke an argument. „So what will help?", it sounded like he was disappointed.

She looked up at him diffidently. She's had something on her mind. Malfoy probably will be mad - so what? He won't cast Crucio on her. „A hug", she replied. „Can I hug you?".

Malfoy stared at her with pure astonishment. „What?"

She didn't respond, just took a step towards him, paced that little distance and clutched at him, wrapping her arms around his torso. This was weird and inappropriate and she probably would regret this later but for a moment she didn't care.

Abruptly he ceased moving as if caught in a freeze-frame, surprised by her impertinence. She should be ashamed but instead, she felt like she succeeded. After all, it wasn't every-day thing to catch off guard vicious Draco Malfoy who was well-known for his brassiness.

„This is war. And I'm scared", she admitted despite she's had no idea why she was telling something like this, especially in his presence.

Normally Malfoy would laugh and made malicious comments. But he didn't. Neither embraced her or pushed her away. She clung to him and he let her. It was enough for her to feel _almost_ safe.

...

…...

 _If you've got an impression that was too much Drastoria as far... Maybe you're right. Next chapter more Theo and Daphne._


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer** : All rights belongs to J. K. Rowling. All recognizable characters, plot and situations are not owned by me. I make no profits from this story.

 **Warning** : Story rated M for language, violence and graphic sexual scenes.

.

"Happiness can be found, even in the darkest of times, if one only remembers to turn on the light."  
― J.K. Rowling, _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_

… _..._

 _Thank you for reading! This chapter is rated T._

… _..._

 _CHAPTER 8._

 _._

 _Cafe in magical London, 2nd April 2004_

.

Daphne felt uneasy to meet Theo like this – just the two of them – but at the same time she was aware she was looking forward to this meeting. It made her feel even more concerned.

After all those years, he shouldn't cause such strong emotions in her.

„I appreciate you accepted the invitation", he said when she took her seat. She was aware that Theo was watching her carefully – he already chose to be observant. It was another reason to make this meeting as short as possible.

"As I said, you made me a favour by going to this theatre, I can spend some time for a cup of coffee", she replied, trying to be as cool as possible. "But I have to go back to the clinic in an hour. A lot of work", she knew it's lame excuse but it didn't matter much. Theo shouldn't be surprised. She could have a lot of reasons to not want to talk to him.

"That's a shame", he responded looking piercingly at her. "But I do understand".

"Great", she replied knowing that was all just empty words. "Sorry about that. And for my previously rude behaviour... I also apologize".

When she said that, Theo looked at her like he was amused. "To me? You weren't rude to me".

"I'm sorry for putting you in situation like that. To Draco, I don't have any reasons to apologize. You can imagine mine concern... When I found out they've been meeting for such a long time. And he is making attempts to control Tori".

Now, Theo seemed concerned. "I don't think Draco is main problem in here".

She narrowed her eyes at him. "What do you mean?"

"I suppose you know pretty well what I mean. You are far too eager to hurl accusation".

She sneered at him. Honestly, she didn't expect him to reproach her in his friend's defence. It was very unlike him.

Not that she's known anything about Theo now. After all those years, he could be as good as a stranger to her.

Of course, she's never seen him this way.

"Well, he is a narcissistic git who ensnared my sister. I can throw accusation if I want".

Theo hesitated for a second and said: "I was right. You are full of passive aggression". Daphne looked askance at him but, thankfully, he didn't get on with the subject. "I know you are perceptive enough to notice one obvious thing: Draco cherish Astoria despite his feeble attempts to hide it. You know him well so you should be sensible of it. If someone is ensnared, it's not your little sister", he pointed out. "It's not Draco you have issues with. It's the whole situation. I understand why you are so protective over her but it's about time to discover she is not your little sister who needs your protection. Astoria can take care of herself. And if not, Draco will".

Daphne was staring at him trying to keep indifferent look on her face. She hated his condescending tone. And she hated the fact he was right, partly at least. As always, Theo was able to see through her more than anyone else.

And just now, after all this time, he proved that he still knew her more than she's known herself. She hated that and she should hate him as well.

Everything would be much easier if she was able to hate him.

"You can try to fight over Draco as you do now", Theo added in annoyingly peaceful tone. "But I suppose you've already realized you won't won. Astoria made her decision. You can just lose your sister if you insist on this... Aggressive behaviour".

For some reason, Daphne felt like she was trapped. Theo's already started to investigate her. She could predict it. It was very hard to conceal anything from him. The more they talk, the worse.

"Now I'm a possessive bitch, don't you think?", she asked instead of trying to deny his accusations.

"No. Do you want to know what I think?".

She hasn't expect him to respond like that.

In fact, she didn't want to know. But he would tell her anyhow.

Theo looked at her attentively. "Despite you was always protective over Tori, you've never tried to control her. And now, your interest in her job or her life is exaggerated. I find it meaningful, especially when you do the job you hate".

Daphne pierced her lip, in attempt to bridle her nerves. "You don't know anything about me", she replied, more to convince herself than anyone else.

Theo ignored her words. "You was always sure you won't work for your father. You wanted to be a spokesman in the ministry... Since our 5th year you wanted to be a barrister. I was sure you would become one, but now you are working in a clinic instead. It looks to me like you are interfering with Astoria's life because you don't really have one on your own. Do you really think you live to fulfil your father's expectations? It's unlike you. It's not you".

"You know nothing about me. Everything you talk about was years ago", she said aloud what she was stubbornly recalled to herself during last few weeks.

Theo stared at her for a while as he weighed his words. "What made you a different person, Daphne?"

He asked that question in a serious tone and it was an obvious signal to her she shouldn't talk to him anymore.

In reality, she knew from the very beginning that she made wise decision when she decided to break any contact with him and she should persevere with it instead of delusion herself they could be friends again.

...

 _Greengrass sisters flat,the same day at night_

.

Daphne was unable to fall asleep so she came to the kitchen for a cup of coffee. She was surprised to see Tori at the table. She looked worried, staring at the sheets of paper in front of her.

Daphne sat down on the seat against her sister and took a peek at those papers. Long list of names. Hundreds of them.

At least Tori's had a good explanation for her sleeplessness.

"What are you doing?", Daphne asked despite it was pretty obvious. "Your guests can wait till the morning for you to choose them seats".

Tori looked up at her with a frown on her face. "I try to find a perfect solution", she explained. "Draco want to sit them like it was at Hogwarts and that's exactly what I don't want to do. I don't want people on my wedding party to be divided by a schoolhouses".

Daphne shrugged her shoulders, slightly amused by Tori's serious attitude at so unmeaningful issue. "I suggest to put Gryffindors among Slytherins. Find a seat for Blaise next to Ginny Potter. Will be great amount of fun".

Astoria obviously didn't get the joke, preoccupied with her thoughts.

She was focused on her task, it was good opportunity to take her by surprise.

"What Theo did ask you about?"

Tori looked up at her. "What do you mean?"

"He adverted he met up with you. What for?".

Tori hesitated for a few seconds. "I think you know pretty well he would get suspicious. He tried to get to know why you quitted school, I think. But I haven't told him anything", she assured Daphne, probably alarmed by her facial expression. "He doesn't know anything but... If I can make a suggestion, you should honestly talk to him".

Daphne narrowed her eyes. "About what?", suddenly she felt angry.

"You could at least clean up some of your lies", Tori replied, surprisingly positive. "Don't get mi wrong, I'm the last person to judge you or something. But, despite I never cared about the manner you've left your friends, I care about this now", she broke off to think over something and continued. "I think they felt betrayed. I think, when you recalled that "Death Eater" thing against Nott, he cared more than he's able to admit. And he still cares now. You can't avoid him forever".

Daphne wasn't prepared for word like those from her and she wasn't ready to agree with her. "I can. And I will".

"But is this what you really want?" was Tori's next unexpecting question. "You know I'm not great Notts fan but... You've had something meaningful back at school. And when he asked me about you, it wasn't out of curiosity. He still cares. You should give him a chance. You should give yourself a chance".

"A chance for what?" Daphne replied sharply, involuntarily raising her voice. "You don't get anything, Tori. He likes the girl I was couple years ago and I'm not that girl. He wouldn't like me now".

Tori shook her head, visibly exasperated. "How can you be so sure?"

Daphne hesitated for a moment before she gave her an answer. In her point of view, it was unquestionable. "Because I don't like who I am now".

...

 _Notts family residence, 17th April 2004_

.

When Theo got into living room early in the morning he noticed two unexpected things.

First was a pumpkin cake on the table, plates, three glasses and a bottle of wine.

Second was brunette witch sitting on his sofa, wearing shorts and skimpy tank top. She was occupied with painting her toenails and she hasn't bothered to stop that activity while she looked up at him.

"Don't you think it's too early to drink alcohol?", he asked despite it was just one of lots of questions which came to his mind.

Flora opened her mouth but she didn't have a chance to respond. Her twin sister entered the room through the door leading to library. "I told her already. It would be polite to just send an owl and set up dinner but no. I got up this morning and didn't even have the chance to eat my breakfast because she tossed me into the Floo". She sent to her sister a black look and took a sit at the table.

"It explains a lot", Theo commented. Hestia was wearing a t-shirt and simple sweatpants. He was unable to recall when was the last time he's saw her in such casual clothes. She always looked like a million dollars, wearing only glad rags. It wasn't the only thing which made her totally different than her sister. As for Flora, Theo wouldn't be surprised if she came here naked one day, just because she was on the run so couldn't afford to put some clothes on.

"Well, I had to be sure you have your pumpkin cake", Flora replied and stood up from the sofa to sit on the chair next to Hestia. "What a good luck that you weren't here so I could make house elves do exactly what they should without your annoying comments. Where have you been, by the way?"

"Office", he said curtly and he took the seat vis-a-vis his unexpected guests.

Flora frowned. "Really? You had to work overnight, today?"

"It's even better", Hestia pointed out. "If you've just got back from work you are not going anywhere, right? We can set up a dinner later and I will got a chance to go home, get dressed like a normal person". She looked at him expectantly.

"We can meet in the evening", he replied. "And next time, you can just owl me I'm not going to lock myself up here if that's what you've thought".

Flora coaxed chaste smile on her face. "I just wanted to make sure you have a pumpkin pie in your birthday".

He narrowed eyes at her. "I hate it".

Flora shrugged, smiling even more vibrantly. "But it's tradition. And, I love a pumpkin pie", she said and to emphasise the declaration she piled big piece of cake onto the plate. "Do you mind?"

"Not at all", he replied in polite tone. "You gained weight lately but I suppose you don't mind it too".

Flora hesitated with a fork in her hand, than she put it down on the table. "You are mean", she commented resentfully.

"I'm not mean. I'm honest. If you don't want to hear comments, you shouldn't walk around my house half-naked".

The witch frowned and turned to her sister. "What do you think?"

Hestia looked perplexed, probably not sure what her sister is asking about. "Well..." she gave a glance at Theo and than looked at her sister, already looking guiltily. "He is mean. And honest. For a while I was wondering how to put in words because you truly should curb your appetite".

Theo kept a serious look on his face, in attempt to not infuriate the witch even more. Unusually, she hasn't turn against him, reproaching her sister instead.

"You are always on his side", she told and put the plate away. "And I'm perfectly loyal towards you. I've never told Theo you were head over heals in love with Draco Malfoy at school... Oh, sorry", she beamed at her with challenging look.

Hestia cracked a crook smile. "Yes, you are so dependable".

Flora didn't respond, suddenly looking insecure and Theo wasn't sure if he should take a risk to interject. But that was rather huge revelation and he was too curious to ignore it. "Really? You are a woman of mystery, I would've never guessed".

Hestia seemed wobbly like she wasn't able to decide if she should argue with her sister or not. Finally, she turned to Theo. "Well, I can admit this now. But, to correct this statement, I wasn't in love, I was under his spell like a lot of girls he's never noticed. It wasn't funny back then".

Flora giggled, visibly relaxed. "Malfoy wasn't that charming. I think girls fancied him just because he's never noticed any of them. It's easy to explain, he was just busy with cherishing his own inflated ego. Maybe if he ever noticed anyone else, his present taste wouldn't be that bad. He's been always dating women who have no interest other than money. Pansy is the most valuable woman among them and he rejected her just because she saw him as a person, not a way to achieve something".

Hestia shook her head and disagreement. "Sorry, I have nothing against your best friend but she was hardly adorable at school. I think Draco was too overwhelmed with her attempts to hunt him down".

"Don't make me laugh", Flora spitted out, obviously amused. "Malfoy was too self-centered to get a clue about it. And now he is marrying that girl and I can bet it's just about fortune. Everyone knows Greengrasses don't have money anymore".

"Really, they don't?", Theo interfered, bewildered by the thought.

"They hide it but yes. Otherwise, why Greengrass would've sold the house? Surely it was about saving the clinic".

"It's a tall story gossips are plotting when they don't have nothing else to talk about", Hestia commented with a bad grace. "The clinic is invariably flourishing, there is no doubt".

Flora pursed lips. "You say that. I don't think that's true. Tell me", she looked at Theo expectantly. "What would have to happen to make you selling your ancestral house?"

He didn't have any doubts how to answer that. "I would've got rid of it years ago, if my mother wasn't buried in the garden", he admitted.

Flora looked surprise. He had no idea, why.

"You are not serious. This is your family's legacy", she looked at her sister like she was looking for her support. "We would've never sell our house. I don't understand you".

Hestia shrugged. "I do understand. Our home was never a training field because we've had our training here".

Suddenly Flora looked insecure when she glanced at him.

"Listen", he said patiently despite he found this conversation aggravating. "I promise I will meet you in the evening. But I have plans for a day so can we chat later".

Hestia was visibly thankful. She wasn't a morning person. "Sure", she said cheerfully and gave her sister a glance. "We are going, take your cake if you want".

Flora ignored her allusion and looked at Theo. "What plans? Do you have a date? With who?"

"Why are you so sticky?" he replied.

Flora frowned. "Well, formally we are still engaged and if I'm unlucky, I might end up married to you. Of course I'm curious".

He wasn't in a mood to spar with her so decided to surrender. "I'm going to watch a quidditch match with my best friend and his enchanting fiancée. No date".

Flora frowned. "I don't like her".

"Well, I do", Hestia interjected. "Despite I have never put any attention at school, she was always in her sister's shadow".

"I don't like Daphne too", Flora sounded like a spoiled child."By the way, I thought you have your professional ethics", her words were directed to her sister but she stared at Theo. "How can you lie about a divination on someone's request?"

Hestia smiled cunningly. "I can put some things in specific words but I never lie".

….

….

 _I know that chapter can be a little... stodgy but next will be better, I promise^._

 _Happy Christmas, anyway, and have fun on a New Year's party!_


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer** : All rights belongs to J. K. Rowling. All recognizable characters, plot and situations are not owned by me. I make no profits from this story.

 **Warning** : Story rated M for language, violence and graphic sexual scenes.

.

"Happiness can be found, even in the darkest of times, if one only remembers to turn on the light."  
― J.K. Rowling, _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_

… _..._

 _This chapter is rated T._

… _..._

CHAPTER 9.

...

 _At a Quidditch stadium, somewhere in magical Ireland, 17th April 2004_

.

From the bleacher seat where he was with Draco, Theo looked in the direction of obviously livid Daphne who was talking to her somewhat abashed younger sister. He wasn't sure why but he's got the impression that Astoria in reality doesn't feel guilty but she was playing the role of the chastened child.

„I've had no idea Daphne will be here today", said Draco, visibly confused. He looked at him suspiciously. „Have you made some kind of deal with Astoria?"

„No", Theo answered amused by the thought. He hasn't thought Astoria would be eager to make any kind of agreement with him. Usually she tried to hide it but he was aware she has never liked him. Maybe because of his profession, maybe because of something else. „Maybe your fiancée doesn't find me that bad, after all. So she concurs my intent".

Draco evoked perplexed grimace on his face. „So you are going to come on to Daphne?". The vein of malice was obvious in his voice.

„Don't delusion me with that mock surprise", Theo commented.

Before Draco had the time to respond, Astoria approached them. „Daphne will join us... Later" she said. „We still have an half an hour for game to start, I'm going to find Ginny. Are you coming?" she looked at Draco without any conviction.

„I will rather stay here and watch knock-up. Give to Potter my respects", Malfoy said without a blink.

Astoria shrugged a little annoyed and she turned sideways.

„Wait. Haven't you missed something?"

Theo suppressed smile when Astoria stepped closer to kiss him and Draco grabbed her hand so she had to stay near him several seconds more.

„Weren't public displays of feelings out of your codex or something?" Theo asked when Astoria went upstairs and vanished in the multitude of people walking in every possible directions. Some were taking there seats on the stadium but some was going back to cafeterias and stands near the entrance. „Have you changed your mind or are you taking opportunities because you prefer to not kiss your fiancée in private?".

Draco narrowed eyes but he answered with malicious smile.

„Make fun of me if it makes you feel better", he said, annoyingly impassive. „Still, in two months I will be happily married and you... Well, your chances are rather weak. Back at school three years wasn't enough to pick Daphne, it won't be easy now. Do you have any plan?"

Theo ignored his obviously mocking tone.

„Sure I have. Something you would never try with any pureblood girl".

Malfoy raised an eyebrow, somewhat puzzled.

„Get her into bed?"

Theo restrained an exasperated sigh. „No, genius, an honesty. I put the cards on the table and see what happens".

Draco made a wry face. „Alright, you got me. I would surely never do that. That's the worst strategy I've ever heard of".

Theo shrugged his arms. „We will see".

"Yeah", Draco replied. He was staring at the other side of the bleacher where Daphne was now talking to Blaise. Very unlike her; at Malfoy's engagement party she seemed to avoid Zabini. The thought came through Theo's mind that maybe Daphne is trying to piss him off. But it would be very unlike her either.

...

Harry and Ginny were at the cafeteria next to the stadium entrance and Astoria joined them but she hasn't ordered anything.

„I have a very serious question", she said, not particularly to anyone because she wasn't sure who she should ask. At the end, she decided to turn to Harry. „Do you want to sit among people from your department or with Weasleys?"

The wizard seemed confounded. „Yeah, this is serious. What you think?" he looked at Ginny.

The red witch snorted with aggravation. „Well, there is no way I will be sitting with Percy during the dinner. Where Ron and Hermione will sit?"

At this question, Astoria felt confused. „Well... I don't know, I thought I should ask you about that too".

„Sorry to interject" Harry broke them off. „But it would be weird if we sit with co-workers of mine. You can't avoid your family", he pointed out looking directly at his wife.

„To be honest, it wouldn't look weird if you are at the table with ministry officials. Golden Trio and all", Astoria said. „So you do have a choice".

Harry took a sip of his coffee, looking like he was thinking over something. „As for me, I have enough of work at work" he admitted. „And I would rather sit with Percy than minister of magic."

Ginny gave a loud sigh. „With my family, then".

Harry looked pleased.

Astoria smiled. „Done. For a moment I've worried Ginny will come alone. She told me you are working almost every weekend" she said, trying to initiate a polite conversation with Harry. She hardly ever talked to him despite he was her best friend's husband. Not to mention, he was Draco's co-worker, even if they weren't in good terms.

„Are you complaining about me to your friends? I'm hurt" Harry said to Ginny.

„Don't be ridiculous", she answered.

Harry shrugged and looked at Astoria. „Well, it looks to me that I don't have much of a choice, I will be there one way or another. If not as a guest, I would have to actually work. I prefer to enjoy the food instead of playing the role of a warden".

Astoria knew well what was on his mind and there wasn't any need to ignore it. „There won't be any Aurors on the wedding. Lucius won't attend".

„Oh... Well, that's rather unexpected. Isn't he offended by that?" Ginny asked looking astonished and in the same time relieved.

„Well... No" Astoria replied, not knowing if she should feel offended. „He refused to come. Telling he doesn't intent to bring hostilities on our wedding".

„Very generous" Harry muttered.

Looked like he was sceptical about her words and she couldn't blame him.

"I know what you think. I don't like him, either" she said with honesty. She knew dislike wouldn't be enough to describe how Harry and Ginny felt towards Lucius Malfoy. He was a vicious kind of man who hasn't hesitated to use a child to bring a monster inside a school full of children... She was sure he hasn't have any idea what would happen because of the diary and it made his actions even worse. "But whatever evil deeds you assign to him, he always cared about his family in the first place. You can't deny it, Harry" she said, seeing the dubious look on the wizard's face.

Harry stared at her thoughtfully like he was weighing words he was going to say. Ginny wasn't that careful.

"I think all he cares about was power".

"Really? What kind of power, under Dark Lord's command?" Astoria replied and ignored gobsmacked look on her friend's face. "Take into your consideration that it wasn't Lucius Malfoy who helped Dark Lord came back... It wasn't Nott or any of his free followers either. It was Pettigrew who has had nothing to loose because he was living his life as a rat. It was kind of progress for him to become someone's servant. And others were forced to join him due to fear what would happen if they wouldn't".

Ginny flushed, her expression showing pure anger.

"We were also terrified. But we did the right thing because someone had to. The world would be very sad place if everyone acted due to self-preservation instead of what is right".

Astoria felt like Ginny snapped her but she couldn't disagree. Of course Ginny was right.

"I'm not trying to say what we did wasn't damnable. I'm just trying to say not everyone among Death Eaters were totally psychos... Despite some of them were".

Ginny shook her head. "Don't say 'what we did'. Your father wasn't one of them".

 _Actually, he was in the end, due to fear_ , Astoria thought. But she hasn't spoken it loud, just looked up at Harry, in a thought that maybe he will tell something. He didn't. Of course, he was keeping professional secrets, even if it meant keep secrets from his wife.

Still, she was the one who was lying towards her best friend but Astoria felt like she hasn't had a choice. Ginny was strict about some rules... About following your beliefs no matter what. Astoria envied her at some point. That she went though a lot and still has had the faith no one would be able to force her to do something she didn't want. After what happened with Riddle's diary she had to believe it wouldn't be possible to happen again. Not if there would be any decision for her to make.

That was the reason Astoria wasn't honest with her. Because she was so much unlike Ginny. Because when her father finally agreed to cooperate with the Dark Lord, Astoria regretted that he wasn't _wise_ enough to make that decision earlier.

It made her squirm with shame and anger. She hated Death Eaters but at the same time, she was thinking like many of them. That it's better to survive in the dark side than be slaughtered on the other.

…...

…...

 _After quite a long time I come with rather short chapter but I hope it's not boring._


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer** : All rights belong to J. K. Rowling. All recognizable characters, plot and situations are not owned by me. I make no profits from this story.

 **Warning** : Story rated M for language, violence and graphic sexual scenes.

.

"Happiness can be found, even in the darkest of times, if one only remembers to turn on the light."  
― J.K. Rowling, _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_

… _..._

 _This chapter is rated T._

… _..._

CHAPTER 10.

.

 _At a Quidditch stadium, somewhere in magical Ireland, 17_ _th_ _April 2004_

"Since when are you a quidditch fan?", asked Blaise as soon as Daphne was close enough to talk. She took a seat next to him.

Daphne shrugged. "Never was, never will be", she answered like she was going to dismiss him. But it was her who caught him in the first place. "Do you have any reason to grin at me like that?"

She was trying to catch him off guard but Blaise expected that.

"I'm just happy when I happen to be right. And it appears to me I was right when I told you there will be a day you will abandon Nott's charming presence for my handsome face".

Daphne smiled coolly. "And you haven't looked at the mirror since then, I guess".

Blaise couldn't judge if her behavior amused him or annoyed him. Neither of that, probably. He was accustomed to Daphne Greengrass who always seemed to say whatever came to her mind and, at the same time, never say what she really was thinking. It was kind of a relief that she hasn't changed.

"Don' assume too much", she said with a winning smile. "We haven't seen each other for ages, a small talk won't do any harm. It's not like I'm avoiding anyone".

Blaise felt like he found his feet. It wasn't hard to guess that Daphne did avoid someone, maybe for a long time. It suited him perfectly fine. One should never miss an opportunity to spite Nott.

"You avoiding someone don't bother me at all, as long as I'm not that miserable person" he declared.

He didn't notice Tracie's presence. She had to sit next to him in a split second.

"Are you flirting with her?" The brunette asked, and got his attention. She looked at Daphne unfriendly which should've warned him that something wasn't right.

But at first he discounted his friend's rude behavior.

"Well, I haven't decided upon it yet", he responded carelessly. "What do you think, Daphne, can I risk flirting with you?"

He thought the blonde witch would be amused by a question but, apparently, she wasn't. He could sense tension between girls and started to wonder, what kind of incident could've occurred between two former best friends. Until today, he was sure Daphne and Tracie haven't been in touch since schooldays.

"It's none of your business, is it?", Daphne spatted at Tracie. This kind of behavior was so unlike her that Blaise blinked several times wondering, maybe he overheard.

Tracie sent her malignant glance. "Apparently, it is. We are together".

This time, he had to misunderstood. It wouldn't be first time for him to be in situation when a woman got jealous - but, come on, that was Tracie. Nothing of that kind could happen with her.

Daphne looked at him accusingly. He felt guilty, despite he had no idea what he should be ashamed of.

Then, Daphne shifted her gaze to brunette witch. By the look on her face Blaise could be sure, she's got a wrong idea about the whole thing. Surprisingly, it bothered him.

"What about Terry, then?" , The blonde spat at Tracie. Her voice had a tone which Blaise found scary. It didn't impressed Daphne's adversary, though.

"Maybe yesterday I was with Terry and today I'm with Blaise, you've got problem with that?" Tracie responded in a very rude manner.

Blaise witnessed girl's arguments, a lot, but this one made him especially uncomfortable. Maybe because it was obviously not about him.

"Sorry for interruption" he said in a husky voice, feeling like his head is going to explode. "Daphne, I came here with Tracie but we are not together - like together together. I've got an extra ticket and simply invited her". He didn't add that, in reality, he asked Tracie instead of any other woman because he wanted to avoid exactly the kind of fuss that just've occurred. "Anyway, what has got into you two?"

Tracie shrugged.

"Well, nothing's got into me. And what is wrong with you Daphne? Why do you even care about Terry who cheated on you?"

Blaise felt insecure, again.

"What, he cheated?" he asked bluffly but Daphne didn't have time to respond to him. Tracie interfered.

"Yes, he did. With me" she said triumphantly and for a split second, Blaise was at a loss for words. What an attitude.

"Yeah, you've got something to gloat over", he summarized even without thinking.

Tracie probably felt attacked because she glanced at him like he'd insulted her.

"Come on, Tris. You did snake friend's boyfriend and you are proud of it? What's wrong with you?"

In fact, he couldn't imagine any block would choose Tracie over Daphne, and not because Tracie wasn't attractive. It just seemed unlikely, like preferring a common red wine instead of 18th-century Chateau. Hardly imaginable, at least to him. Could that be the reason Tracie felt somewhat pleased by the thought? She would never be that vain, would she?

"A friend", Tracie responded and she was obviously pissed off at this point. She directed her next words to Daphne, and put as much venom at them as she could. "Have we ever been friends, Daphne? We weren't. You don't betray your friends, sending shitty "bye-bye" letter and leaving them behind because you switch school or whatever. It's not that simple, with friends. So don't blame me for not feeling sorry for fucking your boyfriend".

The whole conversation could turn only worse but unexpectedly, Tracie decided to turn around and leave, without any good-bye. Blaise could breathe a sigh of relief.

"Well, so now we know", he said hesitantly, trying to come up with something neutral to say, so Daphne wouldn't wreak her anger on him. Although, he didn't expect to succeed. "Apparently she hold a grudge against you".

Daphne glanced at him, looking exasperated. But not furious, he could take it as a good thing.

"Whatever. It was years ago, she should get over it. I have no reasons to explain myself to her". It sounded more like she was trying to convince herself than anyone else. Blaise chose to suppress an urge to make a comment. In his opinion Daphne did fail all of her friends, quitting school like that without any proper farewell. But there was no need to belabor the matter now, when they were all adults and they should be far too reasonable to dwell on things from the past. Especially, when in that past all of them had things to be ashamed of.

Still, as a loyal friend he felt obliged to stand for Tris. "Don't think I'm trying to be a devil's advocate but her parents split up in our 6th year. Due to irreconcilable differences" he pointed out. It was well-known euphemism to describe the reason of divorce when people've had different thoughts of You-Know-Who's madness. The hostility and fights within families haven't died along with the reason which caused them in the first place.

It wasn't problem for Blaise. His family was never a particular object of Voldemort's interest, and they were reasonable enough to keep theirs heads down, so they represent some kind of neutral obedience. Back then it was the most likely way to survive, but not possible for everyone. "I bet she missed you, that's why she..."

"Is such a bitch? Stop it, Blaise, I have nothing to do with her family's issues. It wasn't my fault I've left while she had to stay and all of you've had awful last year in Hogwarts. I haven't had a great time myself and I don't owe an explanation to anyone".

Blaise suppressed the urge to ask what could've been so bad at relatively safe Beauxbatons, in contrary to Hogwarts invaded by Death Eaters. He didn't say anything. It wasn't his role to judge her, looked like Tracie did that harshly enough.

"I'm just saying, she didn't want to be cruel, maybe she's just hurt".

Daphne made a wry smile. "Like I should care. She may be disappointed with me, or unhappy about my actions but it doesn't give her the right to take advantage of someone, just so she can get her revenge".

Blaise couldn't hide his astonishment. "Looks like you really are worried she can be unfaithful to that guy. But, hold on, he betrayed you. Why do you even care of a bastard?"

Daphne shook her head. "Well, Blaise, if just ten percent of things I've heard about you is true, you aren't that trustworthy yourself. It doesn't automatically make you a bad human being, I guess".

Well, great, now she approached him personally.

"I never make any promises, just in case", he murmured. "And I don't expect something I can't give in exchange".

Daphne laughed gruffly. "It's easy to believe, seems to me like you don't have any self-respect left".

At that, he did have enough. "Well, yeah, apparently my self-respect was devastated at school and I'm stuck with what was left over. Sorry to disappoint you".

He got the impression that the blonde looked at him regretfully, and didn't like it at all.

"I am sorry", she said. "I didn't mean that, I just..."

"Whatever", he spoke. "You don't owe me any explanation".

Daphne squinted, visibly aggravated. She looked away from him, turning her sight in a direction where Nott and Draco were sitting. "Anyway, we have a vacant seat next to us. Do you want to join?"

Blaise shook his head. Reunite of the school crew might have seem appealing, but still, he had to keep company to Tracie, since he'd invited her. "No, thank you. It could mean risking my life, if I bothered you too much. Nott may feel like his position is compromised".

Daphne flinched. "You talk rubbish".

Blaise grinned, suddenly amused. "Please. You know what kind of date is today. As long as I know Nott, year after year, he is unavailable for anyone on 17th of April. I suppose, he spends time locked up in his mansion, immolate animals during the black mass or whatever they do in his family at occasions like that. But today, he came here unexpectedly, to watch a 2nd league quidditch match. It's because he knew you will honour us with your presence. He is hitting on you."

Daphne looked at him exasperatedly, but surely she knew he was right.

"If I were you, I wouldn't go for it", he mentioned carelessly. "But, in case you are likely to take revenge for his intrigue with Padma, make out or something, I'm just right here at your disposal".

He came closer, to emphasize the words, and Daphne moved away abruptly, with the disgust on her face. As if she wanted to make a show of it, far too demonstrational for his taste. "I'm joking", he clarified.

Daphne was visibly angry. "Looks for me like you still have a problem with Padma. It's none of my concern", she pointed out. "Anyway, I go to rejoin the team".

Blaise gave her a wry smile. Here it was, her princess-like attitude which he always found irritating. "Have fun".

...

 _Hogwarts, Slytherin's common room, 20th Oct 1994_

.

„But you are going to attend the ball?", Blaise asked.

He was sitting among several Slytherins at their usual place, next to the chimney. Since the beginning of this school year, few arm chairs here were unofficially reserved for the in-group, mostly 4th years with Malfoy in center of that.

It seemed like lofty bastard considered himself kind of Slytherin's prince and he was even more unbearable than ever.

But still, hanging out with him guaranteed immunity among Slytherins and it was worthwhile in this house where... life could be quite hard if you was on the wrong side of the dining table or in the common room. Some people were pleased if no one put attention on them so they could hide and continue pretending they don't exist. Probably things worked this way since Slytherin was settled. But now, after 7th years graduated and Rosier's gang with them, it was Malfoy and his mates who decided who is worthy Slytherin and who is worth less. Blaise knew well that it's better to belong to the first group.

„Maybe, maybe not. I find those Yule rules creepy", was Malfoy's response.

„You struggle to invite a girl for a dance", Blaise replied with a roguish smile.

„Of course I'm not", Draco snapped at him.

„But you didn't ask anyone".

„Did you?"

„Not yet", Blaise admitted. „But I will. Maybe it's time to move in for the kill and ask Daphne out."

„You won't", Nott interfered.

Blaise furrowed his eyebrows and looked and him. „Why not?"

„Just because", was Nott's evasion response.

How irritatingly.

Blaise shrugged shoulders, not willing to argue with him. „You should give it a try, Malfoy. Girls usually don't bite, you know. And if you hit the one who do, it's even better for you".

Nott made a wry face. „You are childish, Zabini. And worse, lowbred".

Blaise was annoyed. This guy's way of speaking always irritated him, not only now. „And you are an adult. But it seems to me that you also haven't invited anyone yet. Why don't you show us how to get a girl in a mature and good-mannered way. I think it doesn't work anymore".

Unexpectedly Draco took an interest in the subject. „Don't bait him, Blaise. Nott is bold in what he says but in this case wordy bravery is not enough".

„It's not that difficult, Malfoy", Nott replied. „Alright, I will teach you how to do this. Follow me".

Usually Malfoy hated when anyone dared to order him anything but this time he apparently was too curious to pay any attention at it. And Blaise was curious as well. Was he going to ask Daphne? It seemed obvious but everyone knew Daphne had sharp tongue and when she decide to brass off someone, it hurts.

After all, he wasn't surprised when Nott stood up and made steps to the couch next to bookshelf. Daphne, Pansy and Tracie sat there, plotting about girlish stuff as always. Lately the most popular subject was a ball – in particular, dresses and jewelry et cetera. When the three of them approached girls, Blaise heard the name „Salazar's wardrobe" so he made an assumption that it was about clothing brands.

Seriously, girls are so one-track minded.

„Can we trouble you for a moment, ladies?", Nott asked to get their attention because, of course, they were to focused on this small talk to notice them.

Girls looked at him visibly confused. They shouldn't be because old-fashioned way of speaking was nothing new in Nott's case.

Blaise was also surprised when Daphne decided to stand up and her friends followed.

Good that common room was almost empty. Otherwise, it would be a public show.

„Can I accompany you on the Yule Ball?", it was very simple question.

Daphne made a curtsy toward him. „With pleasure, thank you".

„It will be me who is honored", Nott replied.

„You both are weird, do you realize that?", Draco commentated with disgust.

„You are such a child, Draco", Daphne replied perkily.

Malfoy frowned at her and then looked at Pansy.

„Do you want to come with me?"

„Sure. Why not", the brunette replied with impassive face despite everyone knew that she was waiting for him to ask from the beginning of school year.

Malfoy probably was unable to notice it because he was so short-sighted about girls. Blaise was suspicious on that score. It was abnormal to be as influential as he was and not make profits out of it.

In topic of making profits, it would be stupid of him to not seize an opportunity.

„Tracie, will you be my date?"

She measured him up critically. „Okay. At least I can wear high heels".

He raised his eyebrows. „Is this what concerns you the most?"

„Of course. With my height it's not easy to find partner to dance. Of course you can dance?", she frowned at him.

„Of course", he lied without a blink.

„We have to go shopping this weekend", Pansy turned to Daphne and they got back to their chat.

Boys took this as a clue to escape.

...

Back to present, _at a Quidditch stadium, somewhere in magical Ireland, 17_ _th_ _April 2004_

 _._

"I knew it. They've made a great progress in so little time, they've had to win", Tori almost shouted, delirious.

Daphne looked at her sister with an astonishment. Tori never was the kind of girl to get thrilled about a quidditch game, or any game. At least, in the past she wasn't interested in sports. Now it looked like she's got into a spirit of Draco's craze.

They've just left the pitch, the three of them discussing the game. Daphne felt somewhat isolated. Theo and Draco were always on a high, talking about quidditch. And just now Tori was the one to keep up with them. Daphne tried not to feel disappointed or... abandoned.

"Just a lucky fortune", Draco commented. "We will see who carry the day next time, my dear".

Tori smiled defiantly. "Yes, we will", she said and she pecked him on the cheek. Daphne looked away, suddenly embarrassed.

Until now, she never realized how freewheelingly Tori behaved in her fiancée's presence. Without her usual self-preservation, as if she had nothing to worry about.

So Astoria didn't lie, it wasn't the matter of arranged marriage. They were for real.

Now Daphne felt guilty because she tried to interfere. She didn't notice that Tori was simply happy.

The four of them stopped not far away from the entrance to quidditch pitch, Tori and Draco holding hands. Daphne thought, it was time to say good-bye. But as it turned out, Tori had other plans.

"Well, so what we are going to do now?", she asked. "It's still early, too soon for a dinner, but we can go home, try out that butterbeer we've bought at Abbot's?"

Daphne realized, that question was pointed directly at her. And she felt as if Tori was trying to challenge her.

Before she came up with any answer, Theo interfered.

"I will excuse myself, I've got other plans for today".

"In the evening. At least, you said that before", Tori replied with chaste smile. Theo looked like he's got caught on a lie and just realized that. Tori didn't show any concern. Unusually insistent of her.

Daphne knew it's hard to refuse when her sister look at someone like that. She knew also, Theo had no desire for social gathering. Not today.

"You go taste the beer. We will just... go for a coffee. We have some stuff to talk over, about that guy bitten by acromantuala?" She glanced at Theo anxiously, despite feeling extra-silly. Tori was a medic too, she knew there is no need to apply a special treatment for that unlucky employee of Nott's company.

But Astoria didn't persist. "Alright, so let be it. Buy a can of Kofi Luvac for me, we ran out of it".

Her sister wasn't disappointed at all. Daphne realized, she planned the whole thing. But it was too late to draw back. She didn't even feel the urge to do that. It's just a cup of coffee, it won't hurt.

…...

….

I came back, with serious intention to finish that story. There is a lot ahead. Despite I don't have plenty of time, I just can't leave this unfinished. I hope someone will read that I know I make a lot of mistakes. This is my first ff in English, I would like to improve my writing. Don't hesitate to point out mistakes, whenever you see sth is wrong or sounds unnatural. See you soon.


End file.
